Long way from home
by Snowleopard0
Summary: Danny gets summoned to the Titans Tower... Hmmm who is to blame for his mysterious appearance.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this will be a teen titans and Danny phantom crossover... Basically PP never happened and right after D-stabilized... And Ouija boards...

"Dude! Come on and try it with me!" A green changeling yelled while chasing after a half robot-half human.

"Beastboy, I said no. How many times do I have to tell you." The robot said and continued his walk towards the ops center.

"You're just scared and that's why you won't do it." Beastboy murmured, and continue chasing after Cyborg. He ran right into Cyborg's back. "Owww." He groaned and fell backwards.

"You did not just say I was scared of a piece of cardboard." Cyborg said and turned to face Beastboy.

"You would do it with me if you weren't scared of Ouija boards." Beastboy smirked.

"Oh that's it." Cyborg grabbed Beastboy and dragged him to the ops center to play this dumb game of his and get it over with.

"Awesome!" Beastboy grinned and 'followed' (dragged behind helplessly). Entering the ops center Raven was meditating silently. Opening an eye she looked at them before sighing. "Raven, want to join us?"

She just stares at them for a bit then nods. Beastboy and Cyborg gasp and stare at her disbelieving.

"What?" She asks.

"Nothing, it's just you never want to do anything with us." Cyborg said. She just shrugged a response and they sat down in a circle. The second they touched the Ouija board Raven's eyes turned white and an unknown screaming came from the room. The lights flickered on and off and the alarm blazed. A glowing figure stood in the middle of the room screaming in agony.

~~~ Amity~~~

Three best friends gathered around an ouija board. There were two boys; one scrawny jet black haired, the other an African-American holding a PDA. There was a Goth girl, holding a book of instructions for the Ouija board.

"It's simple, basically just put your hand on the key, and spirits will talk." The Goth girl said.

"Sam, I'm part ghost. I talk to spirits all the time." The boy with jet black hair said.

"You talk to ghosts, spirits are completely different." Sam said. "Tucker, put down your PDA and come over here."

"Okay, okay." Tucker said putting down his PDA. He put his hand on the key on the ouija board next to Sam's. Danny put his hand on the board. Suddenly his eyes rolled back, and his ghost sense went wild. He started screaming in agony and was forced into his ghost form.

"DANNY!" Both the teens screamed. Danny suddenly vanished. Leaving Tucker and Sam confused and scared for their friend.

Raven was snapped out of her trance when she removed her hand from the board. Screaming shook the house as the floating glowing figure suddenly fell on the floor. Robin and Starfire burst into the ops center.

"Titans! What's going on?" Robin the team leader yelled. Robin looked down and saw a glowing teenage boy with pearl white hair. The boy groaned and tried to sit up.

"What happened?" The boy looked around. "Oh my god! Where am I? Oh my god! Who are you?" He started yelling. Then he stood up and went into battle stance. "What have you done?" He growled.

"Calm down. We are the Teen Titans, and you are in our tower. How have you gotten in our tower?" Robin said with his hands up. The ghost boy relieved his battle stance.

"I didn't want to be here! Someone summoned me. I was hanging out with my friends and all of the sudden I was on fire and I ended up here! So who summoned me here?" He yelled at Robin. He threw his hands up in frustration. "Why won't everyone leave me alone?" He whispered barely audible, but Beastboy heard.

"G-G-Ghost!" Beastboy yelled and hid behind Cyborg. Cyborg scrambled and hid behind Raven. Raven stared at the glowing kid in confusion. She couldn't read his emotions; he must have a strong mental barrier.

"Yes a ghost and I guess you summoned me. Now how do I get back?" Irritation deep in his voice. He flew up a little. "By the way, what city is this?"

"G-g-ghost..." Beastboy continued to stammer.

"What is your name?" Robin asked.

"Phantom." The ghost said.

"We want your name, not your rank." Raven spoke up. She remembered that ghosts have special ranks.

"It is Phantom, Danny Phantom. Now what city is this? I have to get back to Amity Park." Danny said.

"What so you can haunt it?" Raven asked still monotone.

"No I can protect it from ghosts that give my kind a bad name." He glared down at her. She stared back at him and lowered her hood.

"Sam?" He said confused as recognition crossed his face. "Wait no... Wow I'm stupid. Sorry ummm?" Danny stared down at her.

"Raven." She said.

"Yeah." He sighed. "City please? I need to get home."

"Jump City, California." Cyborg spoke up.

"California? This is going to be a long trip." With that he flew out of the tower.

~~~author~~~

La te da!


	2. Chapter 2

Muhahahaha oh by the way this is up for adoption.

"Friends, I am confused. What is a ghost? And was it smart for us to let him leave?" Starfire asked after Danny left.

"A ghost is a being, once living or not, made of ectoenergy. They are driven by an obsession that binds them to this world." Raven spoke up. "Most are monovalent beings who seek destruction, but those are easy to spot. Danny didn't do anything, and he had a perfect opportunity. When Robin put his hands up, Danny backed down. He also had a white aura. White normally means that they are a protector of something, but I also felt a blue aura from him. This means he is also loyal. This could mean a lot of things of course like; to a person, an item, town, etc."

The titans stared at Raven, she never spoke that much. That's probably more than she's ever said to the titans in one go.

"What?" She growled, and then the alarm bellowed above them.

"We will continue this later, Titans Go!" Robin yelled and took off running.

~~~ Danny's POV~~~

I was flying over the city, and doing a good job at not being noticed. Flying invisible took to much energy, and I had a very long trip to make after all. That's when I realized I could have called Sam and Tucker to cover for me. Stopping mid-air to facepalm, I heard screaming. Flying low, and I go invisible. Seeing people run out of a bank.

"I am The Amazing Mumbo! And boy do I love a captive audience." Mumbo yelled and then touched the banker's face. She flinched away fearful. That creep! My anger built and I flew behind Mumbo.

"I know some weird people, but you take the cake Fruitloop." I say smirking and Mumbo jumps.

"How did you get in? The electric fence in the front should have stopped anyone from coming in." Mumbo says.

"Dude... You seriously are a crazed up Fruitloop. And your fence isn't ghost proof." I smirk and threw a punch right into Mumbo's face. I took my chance and blasted a hole into the wall. "RUN!" I yell and help some people out before Mumbo gets back up.

"Abra Gazam!" He waves his wand at me, and blue sparkly stuff flies at me. I turn intangible and try to avoid the blue stuff, but it just hovers where I should be. Mumbo stared at me. "Where's the screaming in pain?"

"It can't hurt what's not there." I come up turning my hand tangible the second I hit his face. I regret doing that, because the blue stuff attacks my tangible hand sucking the energy from me. I scream turning it back to intangible. "Owww, dude what is this stuff?!"

We were interrupted by an ectoblast being shot at him. I grin over expecting to see one of my ghost friends. Only I see Starfire with glowing green hands.

"Titans Go!" Robin yells and they start attacking Mumbo. The blue stuff around me disappears and starts flying towards the titans.

"Get away from the blue!" I yell, but it was too late. Starfire was being attacked by it. She was crying out and firing angrily trying to kill it. Why were they only attacking her? Her glowing hands disappeared and then they moved on to Raven. She had a barrier and was luckily not getting hurt, but she couldn't do anything from within the barrier.

"It must attack based off of energy release." I say aloud. I turn around and Robin is flying throw the air. Without thinking I fly up and catch him turning us both intangible.

"Woah. I feel tingly." Robin whispers and I set him down.

"Everyone says that. As I see it, Raven is trapped inside her barrier, but if those blue things were to leave she could take Mumbo down right?" I ask Robin, who only nods. "I'm so going to regret this."

I fly up and turn tangible making a big ectoblast. The blue things immediately fly towards me.

"This is going to suck." The blue things drain my power to the point I can't turn back human. I slowly start to lose consciousness and plummet toward the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

Robin and Cyborg don't believe in Ghosts and think Danny is a met-human. Tata~

Robin POV~~~

Cyborg was barely able to catch the falling kid. I tried to help, but once Raven was free she distracted him long enough for Starfire to sneak attack Mumbo, and break his wand.

"Guys! Phantom needs help." Cyborg yells at us. I run over and see Cyborg is carrying Phantom's limp body to the T-Car.

"We can't take him to a normal hospital. I can only imagine what some crazed up doctor might do to a meta-human like him. Besides we have to take him in for questioning." I say while getting on my motorcycle. This Phantom guy is a real big mystery. He shows up after being "summoned." Then he tries to leave immediately, just to help save the town. He's hiding something, I'm almost sure of it. I take out my communicator and call Raven.

"Raven try to get into his mind. Even if you can just sense his emotions, I need anything you can get."

"Okay." She says and hangs up.

~~~Raven~~~

I stared down at the boy who just risked everything for us. Now I have to invade his privacy and exploit him. Great, I really hate doing this to people. I know what it feels like to be violated like that, but orders are orders. I put my hand on his forehead and meditate.

All I can hear is Phantom screaming, but I can't see anything. Suddenly Phantom's voice runs through my head "I wish no one ever has to feel this pain." I'm thrown into another situation I can see a crater about the size of a home. Scanning I see Phantom standing next to another ghost who looks like an old man. The old ghost suddenly turns into a child and brings forth five people.

"Clockwork! You saved them?!" Phantom yells excited.

"Yes Daniel, I will reset time to right before you take the test. Don't worry they won't remember your secret."

Clockwork smiled at Danny.

I was pushed further and I stood in this lab looking thing. A young girl ghost was strapped to a table dripping ectoplasm. She was only a torso and losing ectoplasm fast, and was desperately trying to escape. Danny ran up to her and sprayed something on her.

"It's too late. Good bye Danny." The little girl said, before turning into a pile of goop.

"No!" Danny started crying. "I'm so sorry." I saw the little girl pop her head out of the goop.

"I'm stabilized!" She squeed and Danny hugged her happily. I wondered who she was, when a vampire looking ghost wearing complete white and bits of red appears. Everything went black from then.

"Please get out of my mind." Phantom's voice sounded from all angles. I pulled out from him and stared down at this ghost kid.

"Kid, you're very interesting." I say nothing more the rest of the car trip.

~~~ Cyborg~~~

Raven explained to everyone what she saw once we got home. She basically said that she saw some clips from his life and how he tried to do the right thing. I left shortly after that to see how Danny was doing. It was really weird when he brought him in. He had blood pressure, but no heartbeat. He also breathed, which was the most surprising to me for some reason. Danny also seemed to heal quickly, because his major cuts have already almost closed and his bruises were going away in front of my eyes. The kid also had countless amounts of scars. When I took of the hazmat suit to check for any major cuts they may have missed, I was horrified. I called Robin to look at the poor boy. Robin just had a look of understanding and dismissed himself.

He told me to call him once he wakes up. I decided I would look the town he said he was from, Amity Park. Apparently it is the most haunted place in the world. Just a tourist attraction because ghosts don't exist. Danny was just some meta-human with strange meta-human enemies.

"I'm not your lab rat!" Danny screamed and shot up like a bullet. I jumped and yelled in surprise. Danny looked over at me and screamed too. "You scared me back to life man!" He yelled at me covering his hand where his heart should be.

"I scared you?! Dude I'm not the one who yelled suddenly! And what is with the back to life thing?!" I yell back.

"You shouldn't have brought me to a lab! And dude I'm already dead, it would be redundant if I said you scared me to death." He yells back standing up.

"We couldn't just leave you there, you were hurt!" I yell, and I can't stop the irritation in my voice. This kid is worse than Robin. I press a button on the keyboard that alerts Robin that he is awake.

"I would have been fine! Now I have to start over on my trip back home." He growls and Robin bursts through the door. The kid jumps and yelled loudly. "Jeez what's with you people and scaring me." He groaned.


	4. Chapter 4

La te da~  
~~~Robin~~~  
I don't know whether or not I should be amused. I just scared a "ghost". I find it ironic. Phantom stood up straight and rubbed the back of his neck. He seemed sorry that he would have attacked me.  
"Sorry about that it's instinct." Phantom whispered to me. I just nod and look over at Cyborg. He rubbed the back of his neck too, a bit embarrassed.  
"Danny Phantom, you are under arrest for; theft, kidnapping, and property damage. You have been brought here for questioning." I tell him, but I didn't get the reaction I thought I'd get.  
"Nope." He said and grinned at me before flying through the roof to the ops center.  
~~~Danny~~~  
I have to get home, and I'm not wasting my time on being arrested for something I did not do. Besides if I did stay they would just turn me into the GIW for experiments. Not my idea of fun. I'm probably already on the news, so hopefully Sam and Tucker will know I'm safe. I should call them just in case.  
I flew into the ops center and notice a phone on the wall. I didn't notice anybody around. So I went up and called Sam.  
"Hello?" Sam asked on the other line.  
"Sam, it's me Danny." I whisper.  
"Danny! You are in so much trouble! I'm going to kick your ass when you get home!" She yells, and I have to move the phone away from my ear.  
"Jeez Sam I'm trying to be sneaky! I need to know if the town is safe, and can you wait a few days? I somehow ended up in California." I whisper back.  
"You what?!" She screamed.  
"Sam! Is the town ok without me?!" I yell back.  
"Yeah it will be fine, don't need to yell." She says completely calm, causing me to facepalm.  
"I will be back as soon as I can Sam. Please be careful." I say and hang up sighing. I turn around and large green eyes are in my face. "Gahhhh!" I scream very manly like.  
"Why can you pick up things if you are dead? Shouldn't your hand just go through anything you try to grab? Oh want to hear a joke? Knock knock." Beastboy says. Oh no...  
~~~Robin~~~  
I run toward the ops center after alerting all the Titans that Phantom has escaped. Raven, Starfire, and Cyborg are right behind me. We burst into the ops center and see Phantom and Beastboy rolling on the floor laughing.  
"Dude! You were the only one to ever find that funny." Beastboy laughs harder.  
"How?! That's hysterical! Then the cow said no soap radio! Oh I haven't laughed this hard in a long time." Phantom said as he was wiping tears from his eyes. "Dude you should hear some of the pranks I've pulled! Once I pulled a prank on this Fruitloop were I made the wall invisible while he was taking a shower. They even got him on the news!" He tried to sit up but started laughing harder.  
"Dude that's awesome! I wish I got to see the look on his face. Oh hey Robin." Beastboy sat up and continued to laugh. Phantom also sat up and put his arm around Beastboy's shoulder.  
"Dude, I can't breathe I'm laughing so hard. I wish we had more people like you in Amity. You and I should be comedians! Hey Robin." Phantom stood up and wiped more tears from his eyes. Beastboy and Phantom share a glance at each other and try not to laugh. Ok, that made my job way easier.  
~~~line break still Robin's POV~~~  
Some how we got Phantom into the questioning room. He agreed to go only if Beastboy went with him. He held up a tough bargain, because he said he could escape at any time he wanted to. He also demanded that we not turn him into the government, he looked really scared when he mentioned them. Not really scared of going to the government, but more afraid of what they will do to him.  
Phantom was sitting in the questioning room still laughing with Beastboy. Those two could be brothers. When I walked in Phantom tried to stop his laugh, but he just ended up going into a giggling fit. I glare at him, but it only makes him and Beastboy giggle harder and they look at each other like it's an inside joke.  
"Danny you have been seen stealing from the local jeweler, tried to kidnap the mayor, and have caused millions in property damage. All evidence points it towards you, and you never went in for questioning. Do you have anything to say about this?" I jump to the point. Surprisingly he stops laughing and nods.  
"I'm pretty sure you know what it is like to be stereotyped. Everyone thinks I'm evil, but all I do is try to help people. The jewelry thing wasn't my fault, because I had no control. A creep named Freakshow had this thing, and it glowed red with a bunch of swirls anyway that swirly stuff controls a ghost. Everything that was taken was later returned when the authorities caught Freakshow. Also I did not try to kidnap the mayor! He was overshadowed by Walker, the ghost police guy who makes crappy laws that he writes on the spot! Also when has your battles never caused property damage?" Phantom crossed his arms and huffed.  
He did have a point, we were always causing damage in fights. I will look into what he said about the mayor and Freakshow later tonight.  
"We will continue this later, but you are still under tower arrest. You can't leave unless a Titan goes with, and you have to wear this at all times." I hand him a bracelet that he studies for a bit. He finally slips it on and looks up at me before grinning. He seemed like a good kid, but I still need to keep my eye on him.  
~~~author~~~  
Dun dun dun!


	5. Chapter 5

Danny stood in front of the crater that destroyed his family and friends. He was screaming and crying, just begging for it all to stop. For all the pain to end, and he could be reunited with them. He wasn't strong enough to save them. It was all his fault.  
"Danny? What's wrong?" Cyborg trying to break him out of his trance. Danny was staring at a warehouse that blew up like it was ripping out his heart. Danny started screaming and crying just looking at the fire.  
"Why?! Why wasn't I fast enough. Everyone, everyone I love died." Danny whispered and continued to stare at the burning building. Cyborg panicked and slapped the poor boy. That did it, Danny jumped and wiped away his tears.  
"Sorry, I don't know what came over me." Danny whispered out. Luckily it was just him and Cyborg, or Danny would have been really embarrassed.  
Cyborg decided to take Danny out to see the city alone. The other titans were going to discuss what to do with Danny. They were walking around the harbor when a scheduled demolition of a warehouse happened. Danny just lost it, and wouldn't stop crying and screaming. It hurt him just looking at the burning building. Danny must have had a bad experience with buildings blowing up.  
"It's okay Danny. How about we go get pizza?" Cyborg asks trying to lighten the mood. Danny just nods and follows Cyborg with his head down.  
~~~Cyborg~~~  
I thought Danny was a pretty funny kid. Not annoying funny like Beastboy, but more sarcastic and loose. I didn't ask him about the building. I didn't want to bring back bad memories for him. He liked to talk about cars, and he had style.  
"Those rims they're so beautiful." He stared at the T-cars rims trying not to drool. "I think I'm in love. Can I touch it?" I just nod and watch him pet the car.  
"I built this baby all by myself. Took forever, but it was worth it." I grin at him. He just stares at me jaw hanging open.  
"No way." He says and pets it again.  
"Yep! Everything designed and built by me." I could feel my grin get wider.  
"That's really cool." He gives one last glance at the T-car.  
"Want to go for a ride?" I ask without thinking. I got into the driver's side.  
"Yes! Who wouldn't!" He grins and slides into the passenger seat.  
~~~le car ride speed~~~  
"So Danny, do you play any video games?" I ask.  
"Well I play Doom and Grand Theft Auto. My friend doesn't like me playing call of duty games." He pouts, then smiles evilly. "But what she doesn't know won't kill her." I really like this kid. He loves cars, he's funny, and he plays video games. We were meant to be friends. He groans and I look over at him seeing a blue puff of mist escape his mouth.  
"I am the Box Ghost! And I'm here to deliver a message to you ghost child! Beware!" Box ghost yelled in his normal way.  
"What do you want boxy?" Danny sighs. "Here to tell me that I can kick your butt?"  
"Clockwork that you need to make the not awesome cylindrical thermos as soon as possible. I am the Box Ghost now beware my disappearance!" Box ghost pulled off a medallion of some sort then disappeared into a portal that just opened up. Danny didn't seem to be affected by the random portal.  
"Who was that?" I ask.  
"He yelled his name for the world to hear. Weren't you paying attention?" He smirks and playfully punches me. "He's the box ghost master of all things cardboard and square, also the occasional bubble wrap of doom. Now why Clockwork sent him to tell me a message I will never know." He mocked box's yell almost perfectly. Apparently this Clockwork guy was a friend of Danny's, because he rambled on about him. How annoying his riddle messages are, the occasional messing with time streams, and how clockwork warnings should be taken very seriously.  
~~~Robin~~~  
I paced back and forth in the ops center. Was it a good idea for me to trust Danny, after all he could be evil like the reports say. I also know he can escape at any second. It's not like we could catch him anyway. I saw how he could escape rooms by going through walls. Cyborg and Danny walked through the door into the ops center.  
"I call first player!" Cyborg ran and jumped on the couch.  
"No way! I call first player!" Danny chased after Cyborg, but was stopped by Starfire.  
"Hi what's your name? What's your favorite color? Where do you come from? Will you be my friend?" Starfire got close to his face grinning.  
"Danny, blue, Amity, and sure." He grinned back without even blinking. Starfire hugged him and spun him around. He started to turn a bluish green color.  
"Star he can't breathe." Raven said monotone. Starfire set him down and Danny started coughing.  
"Stronger than you look. I have a friend like that. She could kick my ass any day." He chuckled.  
"New friend Danny we shall celebrate with a dinner from my home that represents friendship!" Starfire twirled and everyone else gagged a little.  
"Sure." Danny shrugged at the gags. Brave soul, even I can't eat Starfire's cooking. I shuddered at the thought. "Can I borrow your phone?" Danny asked.  
"Um, yeah but we need to know who and why you're calling." I say.  
"Just my friend and I need her to set up a plan for crime stopping basically." Danny says. I point him over to the phone, which he flies over. I take my chance and go into my office where I can listen to the conversation.  
~~~Danny~~~  
"Hello?" Jazz says on the other line.  
"Jazz, it's me Danny."  
"Hey Danny, Sam told me you got stuck in Jump City. I've been covering for you."  
"Yeah, I'm worried. Can you close the portal? Maybe it will slow down the invasion. " I sigh.  
"I already did Danny, but I can't cover for you forever." She sounds worried.  
"Tell them that they told me I could go to a superhero convention in Jump City once summer break started. Tell them that they already paid for it, and you dropped me off at the airport. I will take pictures of the teen titans for you." It sounded like a good excuse to me. I couldn't help but slightly smile at the teen titans thing.  
"That's clever. Alright I will tell them, and be safe little brother."  
"I will Jazz. Take care of Mom and Dad. Also can you email me the blueprints for the Fenton Thermos?" I remember at the last minute that I needed it badly.  
"Yeah no problem. See you soon Danny."

Finally done hope you enjoy.


	6. Chapter 6

~~~ Robin~~~  
So Danny's family is still alive, and he still lives with him. They must not know he's a meta-human. His sister Jazz knew, but she probably would give us a very bias opinion of her brother. The thermos that he asked for could be a weapon to us though. So many options I could do.  
1. I could confront him about it, and lose all trust.  
2. I could wait until he slips up, but that might take a while.  
3. I could try talking to his sister, but Danny would find out I called and that I listened to his conversation.  
4. I could get Beastboy or Cyborg to be a mole for us.  
For the first time I don't know what to do.  
~~~Danny~~~  
After a few rounds of Doom, and me rubbing it in that I won all but 1 time. I remembered that I needed the thermos soon.  
"Hey Cyborg?" I nudge him. And continue to kick his ass at Doom.  
"Yeah?" His tongue was sticking out a bit and he was concentrating hard on the game. I roll my eyes and lose on purpose. "Boo yeah!"  
"I need help building something." I ask while he gloats. "I have blueprints for the thermos that Boxy was talking about."  
"What does it do?" Cyborg asks.  
"It's a ghost holding device. It doesn't hurt them or anyone, but it is cramped." I shrug.  
"Okay." He grins with a somewhat evil look. I raise an eyebrow, but I don't give it much thought. I print off the blueprints for him.  
"How long do you think it will take?" I ask staring at blueprints clueless.  
"Oh half an hour or so. I've got all the equipment and this technology is easy to learn. Whoever designed it is genius." He holds the paper up and examines it further.  
"Awesome." I grin at him.  
~~~le building time skip~~~  
"Done!" Cyborg held up the thermos.  
"Yes! Hand it over here I will show you how to use it." I say.  
"Oh I think I know exactly how to do it." He grins evilly and aims the thermos at me.  
"Oh no. Watch where you're pointing that thing!" I raise my hands up, but it didn't matter he sucked me in. "Not cool!" He shook me around and I smacked against the sides of the thermos. It's really cramped in there, I feel so tiny. I screamed out pretending I was really hurt.  
"Are you ok?" Cyborg asked and fiddled with the thermos trying to get me out.  
"I think I broke my leg!" I scream like I'm in agony. "It hurts so bad!"  
He managed to get me out and I laid on the ground and held my breath.  
"Danny?!" He rushed over to me and turned me over.  
"BOO!" I yell sitting up and he screams and jumps up. I roll on the floor laughing.  
"Not funny!" Cyborg laughs and my ghost sense goes off. I groan and sit up. A portal opens and Clockwork flies out.  
"Clockwork! I've been expecting you." I say mocking his know everything voice.  
"No you didn't." He laughs a little and smiles. "I've come to tell you to stay away from Amity for a while." He says and my face drops.  
"But what about the ghost problem? I can't leave them!" I say taking a step closer toward him.  
"They will be fine. A threat is coming where the Titans can't win without you. Be careful young one." He disappears, and I sigh.  
"Great, just great! Clockwork that's so helpful!" I yell knowing he can hear me. Cyborg just stared at me then looked back to where Clockwork stood then back to me. "What?" I ask.  
"That dude! Who, no, what is he?!" He yells pointing to where clockwork stood.  
"Clockwork is the master of time. He broke his rules, and now he is my guardian." I shrug and rub the back of my neck.  
"How did he break his rules?" Cyborg asks.  
"He saved my family from a building that blew up. So he deliberately messed with the time streams." I bite my bottom lip. I trust Cyborg like he was my brother. Odd, because I'm not quick to trust people so easily.  
"Does your family know what happened?" He asks and I shake my head.  
"No, they don't even know I'm dead. I never had the guts to tell them. It's a long complicated story." I rub the back of my neck again. I'm spilling to much! Bad Danny bad!  
"I've got time." Cyborg crossed his arms. A siren went off and Cyborg sighed. "I had time. Tell me later I guess." I sigh in relief and my ghost sense goes off.  
~~~ Robin~~~  
I examine the criminal we have to face in the ops center. It's a robot with a green flame Mohawk. How that works I don't even want to know. The robot has huge missiles and lasers come out and he looks down at his arm. It looked like it was a PDA or something attached. Raven, Starfire, and Beastboy were already here looking at this guy.  
"Dude, that's a lot of weapons." Beastboy pouts. "Who needs that many weapons?"  
Cyborg and Danny rush in. You could visibly see how Danny's face drained of color.  
"Skulker." Danny growled at the TV. We all look at him, but he flies through the roof after grabbing Beastboy.  
"Titans, Go!" I yell and speed after Danny.  
~~~Danny~~~  
Beastboy was screaming. I roll my eyes. "Beastboy calm down. I can't leave without a Titan, nobody said the Titan had to be willing." I smirk down at him. He changed into a bird and I let go of him. A missile flies right past me, barely missing me.  
"Dude! I did not sign up for this!" Beastboy yelled.  
"Shut up and try not to get hit!" I maneuver around more missiles and watch Beastboy change forms quickly.  
"Well well. If it isn't whelp and a green kid? Hanging out with better freaks huh?" Skulker chuckles and takes aim. "I will have your pelt for my wall."  
"Taking lessons from Spectra? And ewww what's wrong with you." I shudder no matter how often he tells me it, it's always creepy.  
"I was talking to the green child, he is much more rare than you. I've never seen a child like him before, while I've seen three of your kind." Skulker takes aim at both of us. "Two for the price of one."  
"Nope!" I punch him before he fires. Beastboy turns into a gorilla and jumps on his back. Beastboy manages to rip off one of his jet packs before he turns into a hawk. Skulker starts to fall towards the city before I suck him into the thermos. "Nice work Beastboy!" I high five him.  
"Dude! Nice fighting skills." Beastboy manages panting a little. We didn't pay attention to what he was saying. I shake Skulker in the thermos laughing.  
"Beastboy! Danny!" Robin growls from behind me. Uh-oh...  
~~~author~~~  
Ok it's updated :) I appreciate review and followers. It's still up for adoption if anyone wants it go ahead and take it. I think Beastboy, Cyborg, and Danny should be best friends, just saying! It's not very long, but I like short chapters that are updated quickly, but I can make them longer. Anyway I will be gone during spring break *cough* Friday 3/22/13 *cough* thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

~~Danny~~~

Uh-oh... Robin raged over to where Beastboy and I were standing. I sheepishly wave at him.

"What do you think you are doing?!" Robin yelled, but didn't give me time to answer and continued yelling about how irresponsible it was.

"Robin, no offense, but you can never win against a ghost. We are too powerful for humans." I shift comfortably.

"What level are you?" Raven asked sneaking behind Robin.

"The GIW say I'm a level 8, but that was before I learned my ice powers. So I'm probably be a level 9 now." I say rubbing my neck.

"That's impossible, that's the same level as Pariah Dark with the ring of rage and crown on." Raven stared at me skeptically.

"I've beat him. I had help, but I still beat him." I say and rub my neck harder. "Almost killed me."

"I challenge you Danny." Robin takes a step toward me. "If you are so strong then take on the titans."

"I don't want anyone getting hurt Robin." I put my hands up, and point at my bracelet. "That's why I let you put this on my arm, and stayed at the tower. I followed all your rules so I wouldn't have to fight you. I know you would call the guys in white if I didn't. I would just end up being an experiment for them, like they can catch me." I want to yell, but it wouldn't do any good.

"I didn't realize that you were being hunted." Beastboy frowned. "I know what it's like to be an experiment."

"Hey don't be sorry for me. I haven't been caught..." I didn't get to finish my sentence because I was captured in a pink net.

"Ha! Now that I've got you now ghost kid! You won't escape me." A familiar voice yelled down at me. I groaned at her. Great, could this day get any worse?

"Valerie?! I thought we had a truce!" I yell at her and escape my prison. "I don't want to fight you!"

"That truce was only to save that little girl. I'd prefer it if you didn't fight, that way I can destroy you easily. But where is the fun in that?" She charged straight at me. I easily dodge.

"Please Valerie it wasn't my dog! What are you doing so far from Amity?" I try pleading.

"Yeah right ghost kid! It's summer break Phantom what do you think?" She fires again and I barely dodge it.

That's it!" I snap and fly straight at her. I could see the fear in her eyes as I stop right in front of her face. I pulled off her helmet and stared straight into her eyes (Kelli: I ship Val and Phantom... Sorry but it may show up.). "Please Valerie, I died because of ghosts. All I want to do is protect the living. It's my obsession, do you want to hear my last human thought?' I wish no one ever has to feel this pain.' I don't want to fight you, and I'm sorry that I couldn't protect Axion Labs." I hand her back her helmet and turn away. "Sorry Val." I turn invisible and fly towards the tower. I didn't know where else to go.

~~~Robin~~~

"That's it!" Danny charged at her. I was about to yell for him to stop, but he stopped. He ripped off her helmet to revel a beautiful african american girl with big green eyes. She looked absolutely horrified, but after a bit of talking her expression softened to a look of guilt. He handed her back her helmet and flew off. She watched him until he turned invisible and lowered herself into an alley. I chased after her.

"Why are you trying to hurt Phantom?" I yell at her and she jumps and turns around.

"You saw?" She whispers.

"Answer my question." I growl back.

"I don't know if I have a reason anymore. Mostly it's because he's a ghost, and ghosts only hurt people. I have to protect my town." She says staring off to space. "He also ruined my life with his... Wait no, it's not his dog. A ghost dog ruined my life when it attacked my dad's lab."

"How much do you know about ghosts?" I ask. "Could they be meta humans?"

"I'm an expert, and no ghosts are ectoplasmic beings once living or not." She says matter of factly.

"I'm going to need you to come to the titans tower for an interrogation."

~~~Danny~~~

Pacing in the ops center sure burns off stress. I would try to head to Amity, but Clockwork advised me otherwise. I have no where else to go, and it's not like I have money for a hotel. The ops center was pretty dirty. I frown, and start cleaning up things. People always think I'm a slob, but that's only with my room. I appreciate cleanliness everywhere else. After getting the ops center sparkling clean I stand back and dust off my hands. The door opens and I turn around facing the titans. I unknowingly have a grin on my face as I admire my work. I heard a woah from Beastboy and Cyborg. I look at them and notice Robin is gone.

"Where's Robin? I need to apologize to him." I frown

. "Interrogation room right below us." Raven states and grabs her book.

"Ok." I say and sink through the floor and land on a table. I lose my balance and fall. "Owww. Next on to do list; stop being clumsy." I groan and rub my head. I look around and I am facing Robin. "Hey Robin, you didn't see that did you?" He nods. "Figures, but Robin I wanted to apologize to you for leaving without the team. It was irresponsible yadda yadda. I don't know how Skulker escaped the Ghost Zone, but if any other ghosts escape let me handle it. I have the experience and equipment that you don't have."

"I will help you." A familiar voice says behind me. Shivers go up my spine and I turn around to face her.

"Valerie? W-w-what are you doing here?" I back away from her. She looked at me guilt pouring out of her eyes.

"I want to help you Danny." She holds out her hand for a truce.

"Why now? Why did decide that you don't want to tear me apart molecule by molecule? Before or after Pariah Dark? Where I risked my afterlife for you and my town? But wait I risk my life everyday for you people and you still want to kill me. Why do I even try anymore?!" I yell at her. I didn't mean it, I really didn't. I just needed to vent, but her face said it all. She looked so guilty and upset.

"You never told me about your human life. It became real to me, how even though you died you still are alive. Danny I'm sorry I tried hurting you, and how I never took the chance to get to know you, but I have a question. How did you die by ghosts?" She couldn't look me in the eye when she asked.

"I was electrocuted by a ghost machine thing." I rub the back of my neck. "I knew I shouldn't have played with it, but I knew my parents cared more about ghosts than me. I just wanted to be apart of it."

"I brought her in for questioning not for chatting Danny. I appreciate that you apologized, but my team needs to learn how to fight ghosts too." Robin interrupted us. I nodded and turned invisible. I wasn't going to leave, but I don't want Robin to know I'm here. "Phantom I know you're still here, my sensors say so." Val says. "Fabulous." I grumble and fly through the roof.

~~~Author~~~

Okay do Val doesn't know about Vlad being a halfa. Raven pretty much figures out that there is something more to Danny, but she isn't going to say anything. Also Val and Danny are going to talk heart to heart, maybe some secrets will be shed. Review please! I like reviews. sorry for grammar/spelling mistakes, but my computer is acting funny and WORD won't work


	8. Chapter 8

WARNING I SEE IT, I SHIP IT. Lots of ValxDanny hints here.

Pacing REALLY relieves stress. It has been an hour and a half, and Robin still wasn't finished interrogating Val. What if they were doing something unspeakable. I'm going to go insane at this rate. Maybe just a peak, just to make sure they aren't doing anything they shouldn't.  
"Nerve racking isn't it?" Raven came up behind me. I shiver and turn around to face her. I don't know why, but she scares me. Then again Sam scares me too.  
"Yeah." I say and shift uncomfortably.  
"What are you hiding from the team?" She asks suddenly. I gawk at her. Had she really figured out that I'm different than other ghosts, or that I'm only half a ghost?(I hate it when Raven finds out Danny's a halfa first.)  
"Excuse me?" I ask trying not to stutter.  
"What are you hiding? You have two auras, and that's almost impossible. Unless you have two souls I don't see how you can have more than one." She crosses her arms and continues to stare.  
"Oh that? I have an ice core which should be blue for loyalty. I normally glow white so that might be my other aura, but I don't know." I smile and shrug. She nods satisfied and leaves.  
Well... Ok then. I continued pacing. I will just take a quick peak and make sure they aren't doing anything unspeakable.  
I stick my head through the floor and I don't see anyone below me. The lights are out, but I can see in the dark. Thank you ghost eyes. Something kicks me through the floor completely. The wind is knocked right out of me as I fall on my back. I slowly sit up after a minute of trying to catch my breath. What the heck just happened? Did someone really just kick me through the floor? I fly through the roof to the ops center and see Valerie laughing her heart out.  
"Was that necessary Valerie?" I glare at her.  
"Serves you right ghost! Don't try to snoop on someone's conversations." She continues to laugh at me. Robin walks behind her and puts a hand on her shoulder. Instincts must have taken over, because I fired a small ectoblast at his hand. He drew back his hand and glared at me. Valerie didn't seem to notice him though.  
"What the heck was that for? I was just trying to get her attention!" Robin growls.  
"I-uh-sorry?" I back away with my hands in the air. Smooth Fenton, real smooth.  
"Anyway," Robin turns his attention back to Valerie. "Thank you for the ghost information, and equipment. It is highly appreciated." Robin turns and glares at me one more time. I don't know why but I can feel a blush coming up. Funny thing is ghost blushes are green rather than red. Robin leaves the ops center, leaving Val and I alone.  
"You gave them your equipment?" I ask in a hushed tone.  
"Yeah, but only my old stuff." She says and walks to the couch. I groaned, and follow her. "What?" She asks noticing that I am following.  
"Are you trying to get me turned into ectoplasmic goop?" She opened her mouth to respond, but I put a finger in front of her face. "Don't answer that, I already know." I flopped on the couch. She sits next to me and ruffles my hair. I try to swat her hand away.  
"Tell me about your human life." She says and ruffles my hair some more.  
"Stop messing with my hair!" I growl and roll away from her. She gives me her best puppy dog eyes. I sigh and give up. "It was average, you could say. My dad and mom are inventors. I have an older sister, she is over protective. My mom couldn't have any more children after me. I was 9 pounds when I was born. I was a fat baby, but I thinned out over time. I went to school, and died at the age of 14."  
"Your family is still alive? You used present tense verbs." She stares down at me. Her eyes calculating, but warm.  
"Yeah, but they never knew how I died. Even though I died by their machine. " I lie, but only half way. I did 'die' by their machine, and they don't know I'm a halfa. "I hope they are proud of me. I try being a hero for them. Oh yeah Val I gotta tell you something." I sit up and look at her. "Never ask a ghost about their obsession it is very rude to them. I told you, because I trust you with it also don't tell anyone. Some ghosts will kill you if you ask." She nods. "Good."  
"Why do you trust me with your obsession?" She asks. "I mean I've tried to kill you a countless number of times, but you still trust me." I shrug. Honestly I don't even know why I told her.  
"Well I guess it's because I trust you. I mean you are a hard working person, and seem responsible. Also I only have two friends who help me hunt ghosts." I yawn and roll over on the couch.  
"Do ghosts sleep?" She asks. That's a weird out of place question.  
"No, but I do. I'm strong enough where sleeping helps me regain power quicker." I lie easily. I could feel my eyes being weighed down. I yawn again and start to fall asleep.  
"Sleep well." She gets up and leaves me on the couch to sleep.

I like reviews. It makes me feel like someone actually reads my garbage :P. Hey, sadly I'm moving. I don't feel like updating as quickly. I will still update, but I have a lot on my plate sorry :(


	9. Chapter 9

This chapter will be weird ish, because I'm trying out a different writing style. But don't you worry because it will only be for the first few lines. I hate change. If I haven't said this before here it is: I OWN NOTHING

~~~?~~~

Up in the sky flashes of bright lights dance across it, each flash got brighter and the thunder came sooner. After a moment a loud crackle rakes its way through. In the cloud itself two shadowy figures fluidly move each with a special ability. One was tall and very skinny with pale yellow skin. The other also was tall, but huskier than his dancing partner and with bright blue skin.

"Brother, let's have some fun." The yellow skinned man grinned at his brother. His brother nodded and the two made their way towards Jump city.

~~~ Danny~~~

I never get more than three hours of sleep at night any more. Most of the night I am awake patrolling around the city, hunting down ghosts, and throwing them into the Ghost Zone. Needless to say I'm usually very tired, and sleep during school. Sleeping during school equals bad grades, and bad grades equal not being an astronaut. Like I could ever be one anyway, but maybe if I wasn't a teen ghost superhero I could have been. Oh no, I can't talk this way! Bad Fenton bad! Maybe if I told the world my secret I could become one. Or an experiment, that works too. I guess I will work at the Nasty Burger and retire when I'm 90.

Something nudged me, but I'm too tired to move. "Go away." I somehow say through my grogginess. The thing that nudged me threw me off the bed. I land on my feet facing away from the attacker. "Or I can go away, that works."

"There is trouble, and it might be a ghost." Robin says and runs down the hall towards the garage. I fly lazily through the roof and follow Robin's motorcycle.

~~~le skips because I'm lazy~~

Beastboy and Starfire looked like they were fighting. Beastboy would say something and Star would just huff and turn away. Valerie, in her huntress uniform, flies in next to me. She punches me in the arm to wake me up. I jump a little and glare at her before huffing like Starfire.

"Beastboy, Starfire check the sky. Danny and Valerie check underground." Robin handed me a communicator. I nod a thank you to him. I grab Valerie and sink into the sewers.

"Oh this is gross. I hate big cities." I say and lower Valerie to the side where it's not as gross. "It's almost as bad as Casper High's bathroom." Valerie laughs, and activates her air board (I can't think of its name). I toss Valerie the communicator.

"Why are you giving me this?" She asks and yawns.

"Do I look like I have pockets?" I raise my eyebrow at her.

"Where do you keep your thermos?" She gives me a skeptical look. In all reality I keep it in empty space, like level 0 in doom.

"Just hold it." I yawn again. "I want to go back to sleep." A red mist escapes my lips and I stumble backwards. No it can't be red! His ghost sense is red. I cover my mouth and turn away from Valerie. "Do you have a mirror Val?" She turns around and comes near me.

"Danny is something wrong?" She tries to look at my face, but I turn away from her.

"Do you have a mirror?" I ask again, and I hear her fumble around and tap me on the shoulder. I take it and look at myself. I look the same as always. I touch my face just to make sure. I sigh in relief and hand back the mirror. "Thanks."

"Can I ask why you needed it?" She asks I could hear the worry in her voice. I can feel myself shake.

"If I ever lose sight in who I am. Kill me immediately, and just trust me. If I lose my humanity, I will become a monster. I saw an alternate timeline, where I lost the people I love the most. Some Fruitloop got ahold of me and I became a mass murderer." I shudder. "I will never become him I swear." Valerie stares at me wide eyed, and slowly nods. The communicator beeped causing us to jump. Val opened it, and Robin appeared on the screen.

"Lightning and Thunder have created this thing! We need you here now!" Robin hung up. I grab Valerie's hand and fly her out of the sewers.

~le fly seen skip (it was silent anyways) ~

Cyborg unleashed a canon blast at the flame creature. Beastboy landed next to him. He changed back into a human and tried to clear the smoke from his vision.

"So did we win?" Beastboy asks. Cyborg and Raven groan at the same time. A roar echoed throughout the forest.

"You had to ask." Valerie said as she arrived with Danny. Danny shook his head and face palmed.

"You never ask that! Superhero 101 man!" Danny smacks Beastboy's head gently.

"This thing is unstoppable! We've tried everything!" Cyborg yelled at Danny. Danny nodded and his eyes glowed blue. He fired a blue ray at the flames. The beast roared out, but continued towards the small town. Ray after ray, Danny's ice blasts melted.

"Cover your ears!" Danny yelled out, getting skeptical looks from everyone. "Just do it!" Everyone did as he said. Danny took a deep breath and unleashed a scream that pushed back the flame monster. Trees flew back crashing into the beast making it stumble. Danny swayed and stopped after a moment of his wail. He landed on his knees and panted. "Did it work?" Danny asks, but mostly to himself.

"Have you always known how to do that?!" Valerie asks amazed at Danny's power.

"Level 9 for a reason Valerie." Danny sat up still panting. The flame monster flamed up again, and continued its path of destruction. "You've got to be kidding me!" Danny pulled at his hair. Rain droplets hit his face gently. He looked up and saw lightning bright up the sky. Thunder rumbled right after. The flame monster fizzled out and steam rose from it. A red mist escaped Danny's lips causing him to gasp and cover his mouth. Two figures flashed down towards Danny and the Titans. Upon laying eyes on Danny they take a step back, and bow to him.

"Great one, we are sorry for causing you trouble." Thunder says.

"Indeed, we did not realize the great Danny Phantom defeater of Pariah Dark was here." Lightning adds to Thunder's statement. Everyone gawked at Danny as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I... Umm... Yeah... Are you two ghosts?" Danny asks, continuing to rub his neck.

"No great one, we are Lightning and Thunder representatives. Think of Clockwork and how he represents time. He is a ghost though, but we are part of nature." Thunder tries explaining, but it wasn't very helpful.

"Why did you guys make my ghost sense red?" Danny asks.

"We are not ghosts, but we radiate spirit energy. That could cause it to turn red." Lightning says. Danny smiled relieved, and takes a step back for Robin to talk to the brothers. Danny moves back towards the rest of the Titans and stands next to Raven.

"Hey Raven," Danny says, and smirks at the Goth "Told you that I beat Pariah."

~~~ Me time~~~

I hope you liked it :( I wasn't that proud of it. GUYS! I got a betta fish; this will be the first pet I've had in 7 years.


	10. Chapter 10

In the distance Slade watched as Lightning and Thunder boy to a white haired boy. Danny Phantom an under respected hero was that boy, or maybe a new apprentice for the famous villain. Determination set into Slade as he looked down at the little hero.

"Danny Phantom you will be mine or you will suffer." Slade walked off in the distance.

~~~meanwhile at the tower~~~

A very manly scream shook the tower. Beastboy laughed inside the ops center, knowing exactly who screamed. Not much later Danny charged into the ops center. Anger planted on his face as he stormed up to Beastboy. Danny growled as Beastboy tried to stop his giggling.

"You look good with black hair." Beastboy snorted. Danny growled some more and threw Beastboy to the side.

"You have no idea what you have done." Danny sighed. "Valerie will defiantly know who I am like this. And not only do I look good with black hair, I am hot with black hair." Danny retorts, and begins pacing around the tower. Beastboy laughs some more.

"It looks natural for you." Beastboy nods and Cyborg who happened to be the only other person in the room also nods in agreement.

"I would guess it was your natural color." Cyborg speaks up.

"I have to dye it back. I'm going to the store to buy so dye." Danny starts flying toward the roof before his bracelet beeps. He groans and goes down toward the two titans. "Which one of you wants to go with me?" Cyborg grins at Danny and Beastboy backs away.

"No way dude your flying scares me." Beastboy backs up with his hands up. Danny sighs and looks at Cyborg. Cyborg nods, and Danny grabs Cyborgs arm before flying through the roof.

~~~ Le skip and Danny's POV~~~

I lowered Cyborg and I at the first supermarket I saw. I stood at the big doors and gulped. I never have gone to the store as Phantom, let alone black haired Phantom. Cyborg pulled me into the store, and I stumbled behind him blushing. I hate tripping over stuff, but unfortunately I'm clumsy. Then I heard him, a voice I wish I would never have to hear.

"Fenturd?" Dash asked as he looked down at me. I groaned and walked closer to Cyborg. Dash grabbed my shoulder and faced me toward him. I squirm under his grip, and looked him in the eye.

"Phantom do you know this guy?" Cyborg asks and pokes Dash. Dash gawked at Cyborg, then back to me, and then back to Cyborg.

"Cyborg?! I mean the real Cyborg, from the Teen Titans?!" Dash yells excitedly. I groan, and Cyborg shushes Dash down.

"Cyborg go grab the hair dye. I will talk to Dash. Make sure the hair dye is white and I mean white enough to make you blind." I whisper to Cyborg. He nods and heads toward the aisle.

"Fentina what's going on here? How do you know Cyborg? And why did he call you Phantom?" Dash tapped his foot. I grabbed him and dragged him behind me into the clothes. I dropped him on the floor and point at the ground. Dash takes the hint and sits.

"Oh my god this can't be happening." I pace in front of Dash. "Say a word of this to anyone and I swear I will do awful stuff to you." Dash just nods, and waits for an explanation. I try to think of an excuse, anything that would explain why I look like Phantom. "I'm cosplaying as Phantom for my convention I'm going to?" It sounded more like a question, but Dash is dumb so he won't hear it.

"I knew you were a bigger geek than I imagined." Dash laughs, and I grin relieved. Dash stops laughing and looks at me seriously again. "But that was the real Cyborg, so how do you know him?" My grin drops, and I groan.

"Well... Ummm... Internet?" I try covering it up, but Dash doesn't buy it. He just crosses his arms and looks at me. Even though he's sitting down he is still intimidating. Something taps my shoulder, and I instinctively jump about three feet in the air. It was just Cyborg holding up two boxes of dye. I lower myself and raise an eyebrow at him.

"White as snow, or cloud white?" Cyborg grins at me. I take the boxes and examine the colors.

"I don't know. Cloud is kind of vague, but if my hair turns out yellow from snow I will cry." I turn to Dash and hold up the two boxes. "What do you think?" Dash is staring at me with his mouth wide open. "White as snow it is." I hand the box back to Cyborg. "Do you happen to know the tower's number?" I ask him.

"Yeah, but we have a card." Cyborg hands me a business card and leaves to check out. I hand the card to Dash.

"Dash, this may be hard to think of, but I am Danny Phantom and Danny Fenton. Perks of ghost hunting parents, am I right? I have to go now, but call this number if you need me or something. Please don't tell anyone and I will owe you big time." I practically beg. He just nods with his mouth still open. I run after Cyborg to fly us to the tower.

~~~later at the tower~~~

The tower was quiet, almost too quiet. Robin made his way to the ops center. Beastboy was fast asleep on the couch, but Cyborg and Danny were nowhere to be seen. The phone rang, and Robin answered.

"Hello?" Robin says. A ruffling of the phone and the distant shout catches Robin's attention.

"Oh sorry! Are you still there? I dropped the phone." A young girl asks. She sounded familiar to Robin, but he couldn't think of who she was.

"Yeah I'm here. Do you have an emergency?" Robin asks back.

"Well, no, just is Danny Phantom there?" She asks calmly. There is more ruffling, like she was pushing back her hair.

"Why?" Robin asks her.

"Because I'm his friend, and I'm making sure he's ok." The girl says back, just a hint of annoyance in her gentle voice.

"No he's not, can I pass on a message?" Robin asks.

"Ummm just tell him where did he put the ectofilter, and to be careful." She says sounding worried. A loud explosion cut her off. "Dad! I told you not to mix that together! Sorry I got to go. My dad made a mess." She hung up. Robin wrote the message down for Danny and left to do more research on the new villain Slade.

~~~Danny and Cyborg in the bathroom dying hair~~~

"And... Done!" Cyborg said as he backed away from my hair. It wasn't as white as I hoped, but not that bad. I felt kind of sick, now that Dash knew my secret probably half the school already did. It's probably all over the news. I am ruined! My parents are probably gathering up their equipment to hunt me down. "So how do you like it?" Cyborg asked, and broke me out of my thoughts.

"It's ok." I stare absentmindedly at the mirror. "Hey Cyborg, you believe I'm a ghost right?"

"Yeah, why?" He asks as he admires my hair. He did well for his first time dying hair.

"Well what if a ghost could be also part human?" I bite my bottom lip.

"Dude that would be cool, if it was possible." He nods at me. I let the warmth of the transforming rings engulf me and I change back to Danny Fenton. "Woah... So that kid in the store knew you as this kid?" Cyborg asks.

"Yeah, I go to school with him. But please don't tell anyone! It's all I've got right now." I beg him, even getting on my hands and knees for effect.

"Chill Danny, I wouldn't tell Robin's secret so I won't tell yours." He grins at me. I sigh in relief and transform back into Danny Phantom. My hair was completely white again. Cyborg pouts at me.

"What?" I ask him.

"Your hair is back to normal, and I went through all that work dying it. You wouldn't sit still for anything." Cyborg pouts.

"We can always prank Beastboy back by dying all of his clothes black and stamping my logo on it." I suggest, but the alarm blares up and I sigh.

"Later dude. Can I catch a ride to the ops center?" Cyborg shrugs and I fly us through the roof to the ops center.

First thing I notice was Valerie's head hanging low, and a giant crater on the TV screen. Below the picture it read: Amity Park's Lead Ghost Hunters Dead?

"No!" I yell and touch the TV screen gently. In the corner of the picture there was the Fenton works sign smoking. The news man appeared on the screen, but I can feel the tears rolling off my cheeks.

"We have no news if there are any survivors of this explosion. The residents of this house are; Jack Fenton, Maddie Fenton, Jasmine Fenton, and Daniel Fenton." As each name was said a picture of each one of us was shown. "There have been no bodies found, and the boy Daniel Fenton is said to be in Jump City for a convention. When we get more news on this mysterious explosion we will inform you." Robin turned off the TV. Cyborg looked at me sadly understanding that I was Daniel Fenton. I wanted to scream out in frustration and sadness, but all I could do was cry.

"I should have been there! But I was playing hero! A real hero wouldn't let this happen! Let my- I mean that family die. I should have been there. I should have been there." I cry harder and wave my hand to a blank TV.

"There is nothing you could have done." Robin speaks up.

"I could have saved them!" I yell. The TV turns on and there is static before a man in an orange and black mask appears on the TV.

"Hello Titans, Danny Phantom, and Valerie Grey. My name is Slade, and I think I have something you might be interested in." He steps aside and there are bombs located all over a bridge. "Danny, I would look closer if I were you." The screen zooms in on my family strapped to each bomb.

"You monster!" I yell and fly closer to the screen, with an ectoblast ready.

"Let's see if you can really save them. You have one hour, go!" The T.V. fizzles out into static.

~~~author~~~

Dun dun dun! Review, follow, and favorite this please!


	11. Chapter 11

~~~Danny~~~

"That crazy Fruitloop! How dare he take them and blow up their house." I growl.

"We need to find that bridge and save the Fentons. And we have to hurry." Robin nods at me.

"That is the bridge of the north." Starfire says, and we all turn to her.

"I have been on this bridge before."

The alarms blaze again and a video of Cinderblock tearing up downtown was shown.

"Divide and conquer, tricky man." Robin says. "We need to split up, but we have to be smart about it. Beastboy, Valerie, and Danny will save the Fentons. Raven, Cyborg, and I will take Cinderblock. Starfire you take Danny to the bridge. Then take the air, because there probably will be more. If not join us. Titans Go!" We all split off.

The flight was silent as I approach the bridge. I peek over toward the bridge, but I don't see anyone. The rest of my team left to go fight HIVE students at the art museum. (AN: I don't know how to include them into Danny's fight, sorry :/)I make the others wait as I approach my parents. I remain invisible, but I didn't notice a thin wire in the air that I touched. An alarm blared, and 15 or so robots jumped off the bridge onto me.

~~~ Robin~~~

Cinderblock was tearing apart a building like a mindless beast. He started throwing the parts toward the citizens below. Raven caught some falling debris, and threw it at him. Cinderblock charged straight at us.

"Titans go!" I yelled our signature battle cry. I ran up to him and kicked his head down. Cyborg unleashed his sonic cannon at him. Cinderblock roared and threw a car at Cyborg, who rolled out of the way. I threw some boomerangs at him, but it just made him mad. He got up and charged again, but towards me. Cyborg picks up a car and throws it at him.

"Azarath Metrion Zenzthros!" Raven shouted and tied Cinderblock down with many pipes.

"How much time do we have?" I ask Cyborg.

"19 minutes. It will take 25 just to get there." Cyborg says panting.

"I can teleport us there." Raven says quietly. I nod, and she absorbs us into a black wave. We arrive to see Danny fighting for his life.

~~~Danny~~~

It didn't take long to destroy the robots, about two minute a piece. They were made of really thick metal. I have about 20 minutes left. I have to hurry if I want to save them. After I finished with the robots I float down to my mom. She looked at me fearfully and I could see she had been crying.

"Don't worry I will get you out of here." I whisper kindly to her. A searing pain hits me, and pushes me away from her. I screamed out and roll away from an incoming blast. The man in the mask approaches me, and aims his gun towards me. I turn intanglable and sink through the ground. I come up behind him and kick him forward. He tucks and rolls facing me.

"For someone who is unappreciated, you sure fight for these people. Why?" Slade chuckles and tries to punch me. I quickly dodge, but just to be hit in the face with the next hit.

"I have to, you are a seriously crazed up Fruitloop who needs therapy and to be thrown in jail!" I bark at him, and throw an ectoblast at him. He easily dodges out of the way.

"Why don't you become my apprentice? I could triple your power and respect." He kicks at my head, but I duck just in time. I freeze the ground where he will step and watch him fall.

"Sorry, but I am already someone's apprentice. His name is Clockwork master of all time." I freeze his body down with a few inches of ice. I fly over to mom, dad, and Jazz. I quickly untie them and gather all the bombs. Flying straight for the midnight sky I start spinning to gain momentum. I fling them out into space and watch them explode. Smiling I make it down to my family.

"Are you all okay?" I ask, before I can say anymore Jazz runs up and hugs me.

"You did it!" She squeals happily and hugs me tighter.

"FREEZE GHOST BOY! Step away from our daughter!" Mom says and holds an ectogun to my back. Jazz takes a step back, and I put my hands up. I could feel the tears threatening to spill over.

"Mom, what are you doing?! Phantom just saved our lives!" Jazz tried to defend me, but it was helpless. They would never get past the fact that I am part ghost. They will only judge me off the fact I'm related to ghosts in any way.

"This ghost boy is a menace to our town, and he will face justice here and now. Any last words Ghost boy?" Mom asks and presses the gun deeper into my back.

"Just that I love you mom." I say and start crying as I transform back into my human self.

"Danny?" Mom asks as she lowers her gun. "What has the ghost boy done to you?!" She yells and raises the gun again. Dad stands next to her holding a bazooka at me.

"Mom, Dad, don't you see I am your son." I beg for them to listen to me, but the whirl of their guns say otherwise.

"Lies! Ghosts are just a nuisance and should be destroyed." Dad yells at me, and I flinch.

"Mom, Dad, stop right now! He's my little brother and your son, and you're just going to try to kill him?!" Jazz yells at Mom and Dad. She steps in front of me and glares at our parents.

"He is not our son; he's just a filthy ghost." Mom's voice was like venom. I could feel myself cry a little harder. She takes aim again at me. A smoke grenade flies in between us. I step back coughing, and my eyes stung like lemon juice was squirted in them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, I will have to ask you to leave Phantom alone." Robin's voice came from nowhere, but I couldn't pinpoint him because my eye burned so bad. "He is an honorary Titan, and his identity must remain a secret. If you try to attempt to post his information in any media network it is a 3 million dollar fine and up to 15 years in prison. I suggest you take the first flight back to Amity Park, and then rebuilding your lab."

"You have no right to tell us what to do." Mom yells at Robin.

"Want to bet?" Robin and the rest of the titans, and Valerie, step out of the smoke. Mom backed down, and grabbed Dad's and Jazz's hands before dragging them away. They left me sitting in the dirt crying. I then remembered the crazy Fruitloop who did all this to me was buried in the ice. I run over to his frozen body and kick it. The body doesn't respond, and I notice the metal clang that it has. I kicked it in the head knocking off the mask. Underneath the mask reviled another robot. I scream out in frustration and kick the robot over and over again. I fall to my knees and cry into my shirt. I feel a hand on my shoulders and look up to see Cyborg and Valerie smiling down at me. Beastboy turned into a cat, and then crawled into my arms. Starfire floated next to me and wrapped her arms around. Robin and Raven stood back and watched. Maybe they could be my new family?

~~~ Author~~~

I dislike fight scenes. Rate, review, and follow please!


	12. Chapter 12

~~~Robin~~~

Danny just sat there holding Beastboy, in his kitten form. He didn't respond to anyone, he just sat and stared blankly. Cyborg leaned down and whispered something into his ear. Danny nodded, and Cyborg picked him up. Danny let Beastboy down.

"Let's go home." Cyborg said. I nodded and looked at Raven. She engulfed us in black energy. We were teleported back into the tower. Cyborg carried Danny to the guest room. I gathered the rest of the team towards me.

"Will friend Danny be ok?" Starfire looked at me with sadness deep within her green eyes.

"He just became orphaned, and I don't know how long it will take him to get over it. It varies between people." I say softly to her. She just nods and looks sadly at her feet. Cyborg enters the room and looks at us sadly. He stands next to Beastboy.

"Did he say anything to you?" I ask him.

"He just kept repeating, 'why didn't they accept me?' Then he flopped on the bed and wouldn't answer me." Cyborg said. His shoulders visibly drooping as he spoke.

"What do we know about Danny and his family? Maybe we can avoid things that will remind him of his parents. Or we can do stuff he likes." Beastboy perks up.

"Well I use to date Danny before I started hunting him. He really likes space, and wants to be an astronaut. He also has two best friends, and I think they are the only ones who can get Danny out of this." Valerie speaks up taking of her helmet.

"We could set him up a permanent room at the Titans tower." Raven says. Everyone nods in agreement.

"Cyborg do you and Valerie want to design the room? You seem to know him the best." I say.

"Yeah no problem." Cyborg says, and Valerie nods.

"Maybe after a while, I can take Danny to the mall of shopping?" Starfire claps cheerfully.

"You have to ask him Star." I say and she frowns a little.

"Ask me what?" Danny floats in from the floor. He looked awful. His hair was messier than normal, his clothes were wrinkly, and his eyes were blood shot.

"Will you go to the mall of shopping with me?" Starfire flies up to him grinning. He just shrugs, and looks down. "Glorious, friend Danny, this is wonderful news!" Starfire hugs him tightly, but he turns intanglable and flies out of her grip.

"Please don't." He whispers at her and looks down at the ground. She frowns and backs away. "I thought I'd tell you the story of how I became a half ghost. It all started with a big hole in the wall..."

~~~Jazz~~~

What happened to a mother who loves unconditionally? Or where is a caring over protective father? My parents have changed right before my eyes. The loving tender look they always held, now only held rage. Mom's grip on my wrist was only getting tighter as she looked for a way out.

"Mom you're hurting me." I whisper out. She growled at me, but loosened her grip a bit. She continued her hurried trip out.

She didn't deserve to be called my mother. She would murder her own son, and for what? Just because he was part ghost they disown him? She just thought he was evil, but all he did was good. Was she really that oblivious? The Mom I knew would never threaten Danny. She loved him to pieces. We passed under a street light and a piece of metal shimmered in the light. It was a circular disk on her neck. I look over at Dad, and he has it too. I reach out and pull them off. Mom and Dad fall in a pile rubbing their heads.

"Where am I?" Mom asked me, and began looking around. "I just had the strangest dream that I tried to kill Danny." She looked down at her hands and I saw them trembling. Dad hugged Mom gently, trying to calm her down.

"You don't remember what happened?" I ask, and they shake their heads no. Perfect now I can make up an excuse, and then tell Danny they were being brain washed. Our lives can go back to normal. "Wow, I can see how you can forget. We forgot to change the ectofilter, and our house blew up. You guys decided that California would be a good place to stay until the radiation dies off." I lie smoothly. Mom and Dad look at each other and shrug. Mom reaches into her shoe and pulls out her wallet.

"Where are we going to stay?" She asks.

"Anywhere, let's just get out of here." I say, and we walk to the nearest hotel.

~~~Robin~~~

"Wow." Was all I could say about Danny's story. His life was a test of heroism I have never seen. He was always being tormented by everyone. He has seen everyone he has ever loved die all at once, and he was the one who did it. He was chased around by the government who wanted to experiment on him. Yet he still fights for them, and his body is covered in scars. He is just a kid, but yet he has been through more than anyone ever should.

"I have been preparing for something like this ever since I got my ghost powers." Danny sighs. "But before when they found out, they accepted me. They told me I was a hero, and they were proud of me." His voice cracked a little. He looked like he was about to cry, but he caught himself and wiped his eyes. Right after that a blue mist of smoke came out of his mouth. His expression changed from sadness to anger as he changed into Phantom. A little green dog appeared in the middle of the floor. I looked over at Beastboy, who was gawking at the little dog. "Cujo!" Danny grinned and picked up the little dog. Around the dogs neck was a black and white collar, there was a piece of light purple paper rolled up with a big bow on it. On top of the bow was a big C stamped by an equally sized W.

"YOU!" Valerie screams and charges at Danny and Cujo. Danny turns intanglable and lets her fly through him.

"Cujo I haven't seen you in ever! Clockwork must have sent you." Danny grinned at the small dog, completely ignoring Valerie. He pulled off the letter and read it to himself. He grinned and cuddled Cujo. "Cujo, sorry I said I'd rather have a hamster." The dog happily barked and wagged his tail. Valerie grabbed the dog and he grew to the size of an 18 wheeler.

"Woah! Down boy! She's a friend, she's just mad at you for what happened at Axion." Danny tried calming down the huge dog. The dog only barked at Valerie. "Valerie say you're sorry." Danny whispered.

"Me?! He's the one who ruined my life!" Valerie snapped back.

"Your father murdered him." Danny hisses back at her his eyes glowing dangerously. The dog charged at her barking loudly.

"Okay okay! I'm sorry!" Valerie yelled, and the dog skidded to a stop changing into a puppy.

"Clockwork said you had something for me Cujo. Spit it out." Danny crossed his arms and the dog starts coughing a long container out.

"Gross!" Beastboy and Cyborg back away from them looking disgusted. I was just curious on how he ate it. Danny took the container to the sink and turned it intangible. The slime oozed off into the sink. He opened the container and grinned as he saw a scythe looking thing wrapped in a white cloth.

"Awww cool, a portal scythe! It can cut into space and take you anywhere you want to go." Danny grinned and held it in the light. It shone showing silver and black metals. Danny's famous logo was on the blade itself. It glittered green on its black blade. In all honesty it is one of the most beautiful weapons I've ever seen. It had simple white and black tightly wrapped leather on its hilt. The blade was long, but proportional to Danny's height. Danny took the cloth and held it out. It was a cloak, much like Ravens, but blinding white with a black trim. Towards the bottom was very light green flame like designs. They only were noticeable is the right light. The front had a green orb looking thing that latched the cloak together. The other side had his logo on it.

"Clockwork was right! Super Danny would love this!" He laughs to himself. We all give him a strange look. "I tried separating my ghost self and me, causing a personality split too. My ghost side referred to himself as Super Danny. He really liked capes, and he stole my bed sheet. You know, before we merged back of course." Cyborg laughed at that. Danny grinned at him, before trying on the cloak. It looked really good on him. It was a little longer than Raven's, but wasn't overly long and stopped at his ankles. His face was covered in a shadow, but his toxic green eyes shown through. Grabbing his scythe he turned to the window. He over looked his reflection before turning back to the team.

"I look like an albino grim reaper." He said in all seriousness. Everyone burst out laughing. He just smiled and turned back to the window. I smiled knowing that Danny would be a great addition to the titans.

~~~author~~~

Shout out to Assasin8! Thanks to everyone who reads this. Review, favorite, and follow! Bow chicka wow wow.


	13. Chapter 13

~~~?~~~

Danny sat on a window sill staring out on the city's view. He was watching the rain drops race down the window. Yesterday his life took a twist for the worst, but still not the worst thing he has experienced. He couldn't let his hopes get down now, not after all the work he has done. Robin took off the bracelet he forced Danny to wear. He said that Danny was a true hero, and how he should become a Titan. Danny didn't have anywhere else to go so becoming was Titan was only logical. But for reasons unknown to Danny or the Titans, he didn't see himself as Titan material. He saw himself as a freak.

Raven was the only one who seemed to understand what he was going through. She talked to him about how her future and he told her more about his. Their futures were very similar, and sadly they both don't deserve it. Raven meditated not too far away; the only way Danny knew she was still there were the light breaths she took. Danny could see his green ghost eyes glow against the glass. In a way, his ghost half was trying to heal his human emotions. Seeing his eyes was just a way of reinsurance that things will only get better. He smiled to himself then jumped off the window sill. He was walking out of the ops center when the phone rang. He looked over at Raven who was deep into her trance. He floated over to the phone his cloak lightly fluttering.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Danny?" A familiar voice asked. Danny groaned and wanted to hang up. (Guess who!)

"What do you want Dash?" Danny asked his voice hinted with harshness. But in reality Danny wanted a sense of normal. He needed something that reminded him of home, but without his parents.

"You owe me a favor." Dash's smirk was present in his voice. Danny groaned as he remembered promising a favor.

"What do you need?" Danny sighs in defeat.

"Come and watch our tournament and when we win come out onto stage as Phantom to congratulate us. Sponsor our team and sign autographs pretty much." Dash said simply.

"If you lose?" Danny asks somewhat smirking.

"Still come out and give a shout out to my team. We won't lose though." Dash said with determination.

"Alright I'll go, but when and where is it?" Danny sighs, but smiles. "Mind if I bring some friends?"

~~~le time skip~~~

Raven groaned and looked out the window. She sighed and tried to block out the noise. Danny had invited everyone to go with him to Dash's football game. Every accepted, of course, they wanted to make Danny feel at home. He didn't really explain why he wanted to go; just that he owed a favor. Cyborg pulled into the high school that the game was going to be played.

Starfire burst out of the car and twirled. Beastboy followed her out. Danny, who was sitting in the front seat hopped out. His cloak glittered in the evening sun. He pulled up his hood over his head, much like how Raven does it. Cyborg parked far away from everyone. He said something about not wanting a dent in his car. Good thing there wasn't a car within a 100 yard radius.

Robin rolls up next the T-Car on his motorcycle. He pulled off his helmet and fixed his hair.

"When does it start again?" Beastboy asks stretching.

"About two minutes. We need to hurry; they won't let anyone in once they start." Danny said running toward the ticket counter about three blocks away. Raven sighed and teleported the rest of the team to the entrance. Danny came running towards them panting hard. "How?" He asked in between pants.

"Raven did it." Robin said. Danny face palmed and they all hurried to the ticket lady.

"I'm sorry, but... Oh my gosh you're the teen titans, and Danny Phantom?!" She yelled happily.

"Can we please get tickets for this tournament?" Danny asked pleading to the ticket lady.

"Oh of course! Just go in." She waved at the entrance.

"Are you sure?" Danny asked, and she nodded happily. "Well... Okay..." They went inside and sat in the back.

Danny watched as Dash threw the winning touchdown. Everyone started screaming in joy. Starfire jumped up and down clapping. Raven just clapped not really paying attention. Cyborg and Beastboy yelled along with Robin, it was actually a good game.

"Danny that was a really good game." Beastboy turned to where Danny was just standing. "Danny?" He looked around.

Up above the field Danny started lowering himself slowly for effect. Everyone in the crowd went silent and watched him. Danny landed in the center of the field. He pulled off his hood and grinned widely.

"Hello everyone! I came all this way to congratulate Amity Park's very own Crows! I want to thank Dash Baxter for bringing out here, and I will be staying after to sign autographs." Danny spoke loudly and proudly. He waved over at Dash to come next to him. Dash confused by this made his way slowly towards Danny. "Give it up for the guy who put this all together!" Danny took a step away and waved over at Dash. The crowd went wild, and Dash wave at them. The Titans above were gawking at Danny.

"Thank you Danny." Dash said to Danny as he was waving to the crowd.

"Thanks for not telling anyone about me. You did really well today Dash." Danny whispered to Dash.

"No problem. I heard about what happened to your pa-"

"They aren't my parents. I don't want to talk about those monsters." Danny interrupted him. Dash grunted as a response.

"Like the new outfit." He tried to change the topic.

"Thanks." Danny answered. "Okay everyone who wants an autograph line up please!" Danny spoke to the crowd continuing to smile and wave.

~~~after the autographs Danny's POV~~~

I lay down on the field. I had just signed over a hundred autographs. Beastboy flew over me and changed into a cat. He landed right on my chest, knocking the wind out of me.

"Get off!" I push him off. I rolled over on the turf. The rest of the team emerged after him.

"So, what was all that about?" Robin asked.

"I owed a big favor, and this is what he wanted." I say and speaking of the devil Dash comes out of the locker room. He comes over to me and the rest of the team. He has a slight blush on his face, and he waved awkwardly at the team. Robin held out his hand, and Dash quickly shook it.

"I'm honored that the Teen Titans actually came to watch my game. I thought it would only be Fentina here, and maybe his friends he hangs around with." Dash says, and I just grunt and roll over.

"Sam and Tuck are trying to keep everything in check while I'm gone." I saw then yawn. "Well Dash you killed my hand, so are you happy?"

"How do you know each other?" Robin asks. I laugh as Dash tenses up.

"I'm his favorite punching bag." I try not to laugh harder. Dash glares at me and nudges me. Robin looked horrified and glared at Dash.

"I didn't know you were you!" Dash tries to defend himself.

"I never confronted you about it, because I knew you'd leave everyone else alone if you had me." I say and look at the ground. Dash looked away also. My ghost sense went off and I got into battle position.

"Little badger, so good to see you." A voice from above said. I fly up to his level and glare at him.

"Vlad," I say the name with venom. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to tell you that I am sorry about your parents." He said not making any move toward fighting me.

"They aren't my parents, and neither will you." I growl at him.

"I didn't come all this way to become your guardian fool. I came here to tell you that Slade as broken super villain rule 12. Never try to steal an apprentice." He crosses his arms and glares.

"I'm not, and never will be, your apprentice." I glare at him my eyes glowing greener. I pull out my scythe from thin air.

"Ohhh the scary eyes! I'm not trying to make you my apprentice this time Daniel. I'm trying to protect you from being his. So learn your place!" Vlad yells and as fast as lightning he punches me toward the football field. I fall and hit the ground hard. I could feel the blackness take over as my transformation rings slide over me.

~~~Author~~~

Hey I want to give a special thanks to Jeanette9a for reviewing a lot! Whoop whoop. And by the way my beta fish is blue and his name is Ghost. I wonder why I named him that... Hmmm? Thanks y'all!


	14. Chapter 14

Well I am still alive everyone. It's just I type my stories on my IPod, and my iPod went MIA. Let's hope many phone likes the attention.

~~~RAWR~~~

Vlad stormed into an underground fortress. He knew what Slade was planning, and he didn't like it. Slade was planning to take Danny as his apprentice, and as Danny's new legal guardian, Vlad would not have any of that. Danny may not appreciate all that he was risking for the now orphaned boy. Vlad was risking not only his secret identity, but respect in the super villain world. Danny just doesn't understand Vlad's motives. Yes, Vlad does want Danny as a son, but not by forcing him into it as a slave. That's a little too low even for Vlad Plasimus, maybe he's getting soft. No one may ever truly know for certain.

"Ahhh Vladimir Plasimus, to what honor do I have to talk to the first ghost halfa?" Slade's voice sounded from an intercom.

"You know why I am here. What did you do to the Fentons?" Vlad growled and stared into the camera not too far away.

"I just placed a mood modulator on them, but not on the Jazz girl. She is for later, and will prove very useful." Slade kept his voice monotone. Vlad continued to walk toward the fortress entrance. "I am afraid even you won't be able to get into here Vlad. I may have taken the Fenton's ghost shield."

"Leave that family alone, and young Daniel is already an apprentice so keep away from him." And with that Vlad flew through the ground to the surface.

- maybe!-

Danny woke up in an all-white room. He groaned and looked around for someone. To his right there was a heart monitor very slowly beating. To his left was a small table filled with blood covered equipment. He tried to escape, but his arms and legs were strapped to the examination table. He looked down, and saw his hazmat suit ripped off from his belt up. His chest was poorly stitched back together. He screamed out and tried frantically to break the bonds holding him.

"Ahhh the experiment woke up. Fabulous, now we can begin the injection process." A very familiar voice said from behind him. His blood ran cold as he realized who she was.

"Should we sedate him? Remember the last time we did this? He was a little too loud, even for me." A man sounded behind him. They came to the front of him holding two very large syringes.

"Please mom, dad, don't!" Danny cried.

"You're not our son." They said in unison, before they injected two different colored liquids into him. Danny screamed as the fluids coursed through his body. It felt as every vain exploded at once.

"Danny! Danny wake up!" Robin's screamed from the distance. Danny recognized his voice, but couldn't concentrate on where it was coming from. Danny closed his eyes and concentrated on trying to escape.

"Danny calm down!" Robin continued.

"Take it out! It burns, take it out!" Danny said before he unleashed a small ghostly wail. Cyborg and Starfire were barely able to hold him down. The rest of the team was pushed back a few feet, but no one was injured. Danny's thrashing around slowly stopped and he started to regain consciousness. He groaned before sitting up. "Did anyone get the license on the truck that hit me?"

Everyone stared at him with their mouths open. Danny stood up somewhat wobbling. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "What happened here?" He asked shyly.

"Friend Danny, you had the freaking of the out." Starfire floated over to him slowly. Dash, Raven, and Beastboy nodded in agreement. Danny mouthed an 'oh'.

"What just happened? One minute you fly off to fight someone before you're knocked out of the sky. Then you have a seizure on the turf." Beastboy perks up then earns glares from the rest of the team.

"That person was Vlad Plasimus, and I had a nightmare." Danny smiled weakly at them rubbing the back of his neck.

"I think we should continue this conversation back at the tower." Robin said Danny shot a look at Dash. "Dash can come too, if he wants."

"Nah, I'm going to the celebration party. Thanks again Fenton." Dash said and walked away.

"Bye Dash, and don't tell anyone okay?!" Danny called after him, but all Dash did was flip him off. "Why you little..." Danny growled, and tried to go after the jock.

"Danny, drop it. Let's get back to the tower; we need to discuss the event you just went through." Robin held Danny back.

"Fine, but he is still a jerk." Danny huffed.

~~~Jazz~~~

Mom, Dad, and I were staying at an average hotel. Mom luckily had her wallet in her shoe, so we weren't stuck on the streets. Unfortunately she also brought her compactible weaponry cube. I had explained what happened to the lab as best as I could, but I don't remember much of what happened. I just remember a guy in a mask showed up and threw a grenade into our house. Mom and Dad were in the kitchen when it happened, so they didn't see the man. Now all I have to do now is find Danny and explain what happened.

"Honey, will you grab the bazooka for me?" Mom asked me, and I absentmindedly handed the weapon to her. "The ghost boy had been spotted tormenting kids at a football game. We have to save them." Dad nodded to her.

"He was not tormenting them Mom! Leave him alone, he is a hero just accept it!" I yelled, not even realizing it.

"Jasmine Fenton! You will not defend the ghost boy. You should know that he is a menace to our town." Mom gawked at me.

"No Mom, he is not the bad guy here. You are monsters who attack him without ever talking to him! He cares about us, and that's more than what I can say about you." I took and a deep breath and continued. "Have you ever tried to get to know him?! He has saved people countless amounts of times, and people like you don't appreciate all he does! Not even his family accepts him, but he continues to fight for them and for us. If that's not a hero, I don't know what one is anymore." They look at each other sadly. Then they return the glare back at me.

"Jazz, I am afraid you're being mind controlled by the ghost boy." Dad spoke up.

"Why do I bother with you two? If I were a ghost would you torture me?" I ask them.

"Of course not, we could never do that to you!" Mom spoke up quickly.

"Then how can you do it to anyone else? I am no more important that Phantom. No one is more important than anyone else." I reasoned with them.

"A ghost is an it. It can't be compared to a human." Dad said.

"That's what Hitler said about the Jews." I countered.

"That's different." Dad said, not so sure himself.

"How?" I asked and crossed my arms. They looked at each other before sighing.

"If he does anything questionable we will confront him." Dad sighed.

"Without weapons." I add and tapped my foot. They both slowly nodded. "VICTORY FOR JASMINE FENTON, AND EVERYONE GOES WILD!" I cheered in my head.

Just wrote to prove I'm still here. It's sad without my IPod and as always please review, follow and favorite! hold on I need a word filler. So here I am being awesome to make this story 17,000 words long. I really wonder if y'all like this story, it doesn't get the reviews I hoped it would. I didn't even want to keep it, I tried to give it up for adoption. Speaking of adoption! I have a new idea for a story maybe I will write it :O


	15. Chapter 15

Danny was bored. No, bored was at least something. He was lifeless and grumpy, he wanted to go out and do something. But Robin said it was a bad idea, after all the nightmares, and horrible daydreams he was having. Apparently every time he started to drift off he would whisper horrible things about experiments. In the middle of the night he constantly woke people up by screaming. In all honesty he missed his friends and family. He missed his mom's cookies, and his dad's weird inventions. Most of all, he missed team Phantom. Sam was the strategist, Tucker handled the entire tech, and Jazz was the moral support. He missed Jazz the most though; after all she was his only true family. Well after Dani, but even then she wasn't always there for him.

"Phantom, we would like to show you something." Raven broke Danny from his train of thought. Danny raised an eyebrow at her, but lifted himself off the couch. She started to walk away, and Danny followed not too far away. She reached a small door with his logo on it. "Here we are, close your eyes and go inside."

Danny did as he was told. He walked into the room trying desperately not to peak. Raven whispered for him to open his eyes, and slowly he did. "SURPRISE!" The team yelled Beastboy was obviously the loudest. Danny was surprised for sure. Inside the room was huge! It had a very large oval bed with a blue and white bedspread. All over the room were posters that decorated the simple beige walls. Most of the posters were blue prints of space ships, but some were Humpty Dumpty (his favorite) band. In the corner was a small black chair next to a small book shelf already filled with books. A huge TV parked itself on top of the dresser across from the bed.

"Wow. You really didn't need to do this for me." Danny stood flabbergasted.

"It was nothing, after all you've done for our team it is the least we could do." Robin smiled at him. Danny's mouth was still wide open as he observed every detail of the room.

"But that's not all! I even set up a lab for you that is 100% ghost proof that only allows you in." Cyborg grinned and pressed a button on a small remote. The book case split at the middle and opened into a smaller grey room. There was a computer and desk in the corner next to a small cabinet filled with chemicals. It had everything in it, even a small safe.

"I really don't know what to say! This is just so awesome!" Danny smiled at everyone.

"How about a thank you, ghost boy." Valerie laughed and nudged him. (I want to make edit here: Valerie still picks on him like he is the ghost.)

"Thank you!" Danny says grinning. Starfire hugs him and twirls.

"Fantastic Friend Danny!"

The alarm blazes and everyone jumps.

"Titans trouble!" Robin exclaimed and took off toward the ops center.

"Ember, you will remember, you will remember my name!" Ember ended her song then bowed to the audience. Everyone shouted and chanted. She smiled and waved to everyone. "Tell me who you love!" She shouted into the microphone. Nobody could tell she had no control of herself. Her eyes gleamed bright red instead of her icy blue. Inside she was pleading for her capture to let her go, but she knew that the famous ghost envying criminal wouldn't. Oh no Freakshow would never let her go. No one knows how he escaped the guys in white, or how he somehow found a new controller. She knew she was just a decoy, and that at a nearby bank they are losing all their money.

"Ember! You are going back to the ghost zone!" A familiar voice said. Hope, at last, she will be freed soon. She could feel her mental bounds loosen.

"Dipstick, over there." She whispered quietly pointing at the nearby bank. She lost control again, and set her guitar to attack. She threw an attack at the team. Raven easily blocked it with her black energy. Robin tried to round house kick her, but she blocked it with her guitar. She then swung her guitar at him, which he just back flipped away. Valerie sent a rocket at her the same time Starfire threw a starbolt, which Ember easily dodged and sent another attack straight at Beastboy. Beastboy ran right into Cyborg as he was aiming at her. His shot fired hitting a stage pole, the pole bent causing the roof of the stage to creak under the weight.

"I'm getting tired of this, how about a love song!" Ember yelled and set her guitar to the heart icon. Her blast hit the whole team the stage crumpled on top of them.

The team crawled out of the rubble. Ember was nowhere to be seen. Everyone looked around, and fell in love with whatever they saw first, except for Danny who was immune to Ember's hypnosis. Beastboy and Valerie turned to Danny with hearts in their eyes. Raven looked at Robin seductively, but he was staring at Cyborg. Starfire admired Beastboy and fanned herself. Cyborg was looking at a piece of pizza. He picked it up gently and kissed it.

"Everyone okay? Ummm guys?" Danny asked looking at the love fest bellow him.

"Oh I'm always okay when you're around Danny." Beastboy crawled over to Danny. Danny gagged a little, and backed right into Valerie.

"Back away he's mine." Valerie glared at Beastboy.

"I don't see your name on him!" Beastboy lunged at her. They fought for a bit before Starfire pulled Beastboy away from Valerie.

"You stay away from my Beastboy!" Starfire barked at Valerie.

"Keep him away from my Danny!" Valerie glared back.

"He's not yours he's mine!" Beastboy broke away from Starfire and ran over to Danny.

"I am no one's property!" Danny yelled keeping Beastboy a few feet away. Valerie made it through and hugged Danny. Her anti-ghost suit shocked him, and he tried to escape.

"Danny why don't you love me?!" Valerie cried.

"Oh Cyborg~" Robin called waving a napkin at him. Cyborg grimaced at the gesture. Raven growled and appeared right next to Cyborg. She destroyed his pizza, and Cyborg broke down crying. It also broke him from the spell.

"What the heck is going on here?!" Cyborg said as he looked at the group. Danny was being strangled held by Starfire while Beastboy and Valerie tried to get her off. Raven was chasing after Robin who was screaming in terror.

"They are under a spell! You have to break their hearts!" Danny wheezed out from under Starfire's arm.

"Quiet boy! You have contaminated my Beastboy's brain! You're an evil Klorgnog!" (It seemed like an insult she would use.)

"How do I do that?!" Cyborg yelled at the half conscious boy.

"How should I know? Sam broke it by kissing enemy." Danny turned intangible and flew away from Starfire. Valerie grabbed his leg and pulled him into a hug. He screamed as he got shocked. "Let go of me!"

"Danny you have to accept this okay, and warning no homo." Cyborg said. "Danny I love you!"

Danny raised an eyebrow before realizing what he was doing.

"Oh Cyborg," half gagging, "I love you too! Let's go get married right now." Danny gagged harder. Cyborg looked absolutely horrified. Valerie and Beastboy were broke out of the spell, but not after having a horrible feeling of despair. Robin looked over at Cyborg and was devastated, and he was broken out of it as well. That just left Raven and Starfire.

"Why do I feel like I just got my heart ripped out?" Beastboy said as he looked around.

"Oh Beastboy I am here! I will destroy anyone who hurts you." Starfire said as she death-hugged him.

"Star you are hurting me!" Beastboy gasped out.

"Oh no! I have done the hurting of Beastboy. How can I make it up to you?" Starfire gasped and hugged Beastboy harder.

"Beastboy you have to break her heart." Cyborg told him. Beastboy nodded and glared down Starfire. He changed into a bear to break out of her grip.

"No Starfire I hate you stay away from me." Beastboy yelled at her, not confident at all. He didn't sound like he meant it, but it was enough to make Starfire cry. Robin went over and hugged her gently. Raven looked down at Robin and broke herself out of the spell. Starfire stopped crying and looked confused. She was snapped out of the effects of the spell

"What the heck happened to us?" Robin asked Danny just as his ghost sense went off.

"It's not over yet." Danny said and looked over at the bank.

~~~me~~~

Let's just end that there, and say it's done for a bit. I hope it was funny... I needed a set up for a plot, because if you didn't know I wing this story. I have no plans for the main bad guy. Anyway Danny will be reunited with Freakshow, and guess who. ALSO I FORGIT DANNY LET SKULKER GO AFTER HE GOT THE SYTHE. Just in case you were worried that he would be stuck in thermos forever. And as always favorite, follow, and review.


	16. Chapter 16

Okay I'm a bit stuck on this story, and will probably redo this chapter later.

The team waited patiently outside the bank. The rattling inside got a bit louder causing everyone to tense up. Then all went silent, and the team grew more nervous. Everyone shifted uncomfortably, trying to ease in the idea of security. That all changed when a little white haired child stuck her head out of the building. Everyone jumped into an attack, but Danny stood with his mouth hanging open.

"Stop!" Danny yelled as they approached the girl. The team quickly halted their efforts. The girl's eyes glowed red as she attacked the confused titans. She sent a green waved ectoblast as she kicked the air. It was blocked by Raven's shield, but she kept sending blasts not letting Raven let down her shield.

"Dani?! What is your cousin doing here? I thought she left to explore the world." Valerie asked Danny.

"She doesn't want to be here by choice." Danny yelled back.

"Wait she is your cousin?" Robin and Beastboy yelled at the same time. They looked at each other, and then back to Danny.

"Sorta, just don't hurt her. Watch her feet, because she has a nasty kick." Danny said as he phased through Raven's shield. He grabbed Dani's waist. She growled and tried to kick herself free.

"Danielle calm yourself, and fight the fog." Danny held her down. She screamed and bit Danny's arm. Danny yelled out, and let her go.

"Well if it isn't the freak that got me sent to the Guys in White. You wouldn't believe how much those guys hate you." Freakshow said behind the two fighting ghosts. "Who knew I'd run into your little clone! She's a fighter if I do say so myself, but I beat it out of her." Danny's eyes widened as he looked back at Dani. He noticed the bruises on her abdomen where her hazmat cut off.

"I'm going to kill you!" Danny yelled and charged at Freakshow. Dani kicked Danny's back and caused him to face planted into the cement below.

"Titans go!" Robin yelled and they sent after them. Danny went through the ground and came up behind Freakshow.

"No cheating Daniel." Freakshow said as Ember appeared behind him. She punched him away and guarded Freakshow. Beastboy plowed her over as a rhino. He turned into a horse and kicked Freakshow's back. Freakshow growled and aimed his staff at Beastboy. Beastboy turned back into his human self and laughed.

"That's not going to do anything." Beastboy laughed at Freakshow. Freakshow growled and whacked him with the back of the staff. Beastboy rubbed his head and grabbed the staff. He smashed it against the ground.

Dani and Ember fell on the ground rubbing their heads. Freakshow started to run, but Robin was right there. He turned around and Cyborg punched his hand glaring down at the criminal. Freakshow put his hands up.

"Now let's not be rash." He tried to persuade the approaching team. He was shot by a large green ectoblast, and then Ember's guitar whacked him knocking him out.

"I hate that guy." Ember said crossing her arms. Dani landed right beside her nodding.

"How did that Fruitloop escape the guys in white?" Danny asked as he came behind Dani. She turned around and hugged him tightly. Ember sighed and put her guitar on her back.

"Touching, but I haven't been home in a week baby pop." Ember yawned, and tapped her foot.

"You want to go back to the ghost zone? That's a twist in the plot." Danny smirked at her and hugged Dani back. He could feel her tears seep through his robe. He picked her up and held her close.

"Unless you want me to stay here, Dipstick." She tapped her foot louder. Danny reached into the pocket in space and grabbed his scythe. He opened a portal into the ghost zone right above Skulker's island. Ember went over to peer in, and Danny kicked her through and closed the portal.

"She is going to kill me next time she sees me." Danny chuckled, and Freakshow groaned. Danny went over and kicked him in the gut. "If I ever see you again, pray that I'm merciful." Danny kicked him one more time before he turned toward Robin. "I'm going to take Dani to the tower." Robin nodded.

"Danny, how did Freakshow escape the guys in white? Shouldn't we stay and investigate?" Dani asked and jumped from Danny's arms.

"No you need to sleep and heal." Danny said glaring her down. She held the glare with her own. You could see the spark in between them.

"Dani you should really get some sleep." Robin said causing Danny to smirk. Dani glared at Robin then back to Danny.

"Fine, but I'm not happy about it." She huffed and crossed her arms. She floated and waited for Danny. Danny grinned and took off toward the tower. "Show off." She sighed and flew towards him.

Dani couldn't help feel this feeling of worry. She could sense something bad was going to happen, but she didn't know what to do.

Really short, but I hate fight scenes. Anyway I will probably redo this chapter, because I REALLY REALLY HATE IT! Now bye.


	17. Chapter 17

I'm stuck so hardcore.

Danny phased into his room and waited for Dani to catch up. Not too much later she appeared into his room.

"This room just screams Danny Fenton." She said as she looked around. "I guess it screams Dani Fenton too, after all I'm just like you." She grinned and punched Danny on the arm. He yelped and rubbed his arm before laughing.

"You need to rest Dani, you can use my room." Danny smiled at her.

"Can I take a shower? I stink as bad as you do." Dani sniffed her armpit and gagged.

"Hurtful, I will have you know I shower every day." Danny smirked at her. "The bathroom is over there. You can wear my basketball shorts and one of my tee shirts."

He rampaged through his closet and tossed her some clothes. She caught them as they flew across the room. She caught black basketball shorts with adjustable straps, and a black tee shirt with green flames. The shirt would be too big, but Dani didn't really care. She was just happy to be taking a shower, and that she would be able to wear clean clothes. Dani picked up the clothes and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

Danny left the room to give Dani her privacy. He phased his way into the ops center. He landed in the middle of the fridge. He grabbed a pop and phased out of the fridge. He opened it, and took a drink.

"Freeze ghost boy!" Someone yelled and caused him to choke on his soda. He started to cough, and he looked over at the person. About 50 ectoguns whirled to life as they took aim at him.

"Oh no." Danny gasped out.

~~~Muhahahaha~~~

Dani got dressed after her beautifully long shower. She hasn't taken a shower in God knows how long. The clothes Danny gave her were too big, but she didn't mind. She yawned and looked at the bed longingly. Her stomach growled making that dying cat noise. She decided to get a snack before she went to bed. She phased through Danny's ceiling into the ops center.

"OH MY GOD!" Dani screamed as she looked around. Green blood was splattered everywhere. Red blood was in a pool at the center of the room, but not as much as the green. Burn marks covered the walls. On one wall, in green blood, it said "Guys in white help!" The blood dripped down like in those horror movies.

Dani scrambled over to the computer that was covered in green. She wiped it away and typed as fast as she could. Robin's face appeared on the screen.

"Danny has been kidnapped! Help him please." Dani screamed at the boy wonder. Robin looked over her shoulder and saw all the blood. His face was shocked and he covered his mouth in horror.

"We will be right there." Robin was desperately trying to compose himself.

"Hurry, please." Dani felt tears slip down her face.

Danny squirmed against the examination table he was strapped to. He tried to spit out the thing in his mouth, but it didn't do any good. He somehow was able to keep his ghost form. He didn't want the government knowing that he was half human. He could only imagine what they would do to his family and friends. He shivered in horror. If his suffering would keep the people he cared about the most safe, then so be it. After all, that's what heroes are for.

The door creaked open and a man in a white lab coat came in. The man seemed very composed as he walked over to the squirming ghost teen. Danny glared daggers at the man, if only looks could kill. The man simply ignored the glares and began sanitizing his equipment. He went over to Danny and removed Danny's badly torn hazmat suit. The doctor laid a towel over Danny's lower half, because thought Danny deserved that bit of dignity. Danny squirmed in embarrassment, but was thankful at being covered up.

"Stop squirming and I will disinfect your wounds." The doctor sighed. Danny stopped squirming, and glared at him. The doctor got out some rubbing alcohol and gently cleaned his wounds. Danny flinched away from the doctor and winced at the alcohol sting. The doctor sighed. "My name is Dr. William Kelli. The guys in white said I would be the best doctor for you. And unless you want a heartless monster doing your experiments, I would try to cooperate. I will tell you what I'm about to do before I do it." Danny stiffened at the threat, but slowly relaxed. William removed Danny's gag. "I'm going to stitch up your major cuts now."

"Why even bother, you are just going to cut me up again for very painful experiments." Danny mocked agent O's tone (the black guy in the million dollar ghost episode.) Dr. Kelli snorted in a half laugh.

"I won't do anything to you that I wouldn't do to myself. I can't promise about the others. After all, I'm not the surgeon." He said gravely.

"Fabulous." Danny stiffened again as Dr. Kelli approached him with a needle. "Can I tell you something?" Danny asked as the doctor began to stitch his arm. Danny hissed out in pain.

"Yes, and I will keep it confidential." The doctor adjusted his glasses and continued to stitch.

"Thank you. You're the first GIW to treat me as a person, not a monster." Danny stared at the ceiling. "Maybe there is hope for humanity." An explosion interrupted Danny's thoughts. Danny heard loud yelling and he looked at the door. The doctor stood in front of Danny in an attempt to protect him. Someone kicked down the door, and Danny grinned in delight.

"What took you so long? I'm older than the doc here already!" Danny smirked, and Dr. Kelli glared at him. "Don't look at me like that; you're as old as dirt."

"Danny, are you hurt?" Robin asked as he aimed his Bo staff at the old doctor. The doctor raised an eyebrow at the teen, but didn't say anything.

"Yeah, doc here patched me up. It would be great if someone let me out of here!" Danny squirmed some more. Dr. Kelli pressed a button on the side of the table that released Danny. Danny sprung up without thinking, and knocked off his towel.

"Oh god my eyes are bleeding!" Robin fell back covering his eyes. Danny blushed and picked up his towel.

"Sorry, my suit was destroyed, and well…" Danny's face glowed bright red in embarrassment. Another explosion rang through the building, getting closer to their location. "No time to explain, let's get out of here!" Danny wrapped the towel around him and ran out the room. Robin and the doctor were close behind, and Robin led them toward the explosions. "You should run away from explosions, not toward them!" Danny threw one hand up and held onto his towel with the other.

"Just trust me when I saw it's safer at over there!" Robin yelled back as they all continued to run. Surprisingly the doctor kept up with them just fine. The next explosion shook the building.

"Yeah, I really don't believe you." Danny said as he looked at the ceiling.

~~~me~~~

Muhahahahahaha ok so I updated... But this chapter was more of filler. Sorry it is short :O I meant to make this longer, but I ran out of an idea… I hope I made sense, because it didn't make sense as I was writing it. But whatever, I really don't care. As always favorite, follow, and review


	18. Chapter 18

I forgot to mention that all the titans an Valerie where specter deflectors

Danny was really embarrassed, and you would be too if you were running around with just a towel on. The roof above was starting to creak. Bits of it began to fall on the three runners. Danny looked up nervously; he wondered what the heck was going on. Explosions and shouting sounded closer and closer as Robin led them through the labyrinth of halls. Suddenly a green Rhino charged through the wall smashing a GIW agent against the other wall. The Rhino turned into the familiar and loveable Beastboy. He grinned when he saw Danny and Robin run up to him.

"Danny, you're alright!" Beastboy cheered happily. Before Beastboy could say anymore a green blast from an ectogun roared past him. Beastboy turned into a hummingbird and flew back into battle. Robin continued to run through the halls, and almost left the doctor and Danny behind.

"Where are we going?" Danny yelled as he caught up to Robin.

"We are breaking you out of here, and nice job keeping your communicator on you. We would never have found you." Robin said as he ran.

"Oh yeah!" Danny said as he phased his hand into his stomach and pulled out the communicator. "Eww. It's all slimy!" Danny threw the communicator away. Robin stared at him for a bit. "Take a picture it will last longer."

"That's really gross." Robin looked ahead of him, and grinned when he saw a door. "That's our way out of this dump." Danny grinned back at Robin. The doctor stopped at the door, and Danny and Robin stopped after.

"Dr. Kelli aren't you coming with us?" Danny asked.

"No, these guys know everything about me. They could hurt those closest to me. It's just too much of a risk." The doctor smiled at the two boys. Robin handed the doctor a card and ran out. Danny gave him a quick hug before running after Robin

"Good bye and thank you! I will remember you doctor!" Danny yelled from behind him.

"I have Danny out of the building we can go now. I repeat retreat from the premises." Robin pulled out his communicator and sent the message.

~~~L-L-Line break! ~~~

Dani waited outside the top secret government building. That happened to be an old abandoned Wal-Mart. The government probably had to cut back, because as we all know times are tough. Dani floated aimlessly looking for Danny and the Titans to evacuate. Occasionally there would be an explosion and a guys in white agent running out of the building. Everything was actually pretty peaceful, which kind of unnerved Dani. She didn't like being out of the action, but she sure in hell wasn't going into that death trap!

Dani recognized a big silver SUV drive erratically toward the building. She groaned internally and dove down to the SUV. Two adults in hazmat suits jumped out of the car holding giant weapons. A red haired teen chased after yelling for them to stop.

"Mom Dad this is crazy! You need to stop!" Jazz yelled.

Dani put an ectoshield in front of the two adults, who ran right into it. The mom jumped up quickly and took aim at Dani.

"You know you should really listen to her." Dani crossed her arms.

"Why should we listen to you? You're just a filthy ghost! Who happens to look like the ghost boy?" Jack said as he stood up. He also took aim at Dani.

"Mom Dad what did we agree on about listening to ghosts? They were once people too, and you promised me." Jazz scolded her parents. They reluctantly put their guns down.

"That building is about to go down, and I happen to be Danny Phantom's cousin. You must be Mr. and Mrs. Fenton." Dani said to her 'parents', which was weird that this was the first time meeting them. After all she is the clone of their son, so does that truly make them her parents? She would ask Danny about the morals of that later.

"You know of us? Our fame is growing!" Jack boomed proudly. Jazz facepalmed at her parents who were too happy.

"Danny talks about you a lot. He admires you. And don't tell him I said this, but he truly does love you." Dani grinned and lowered herself a bit. The Fentons jumped and took aim at her again.

"Why would a spook..." Maddie was interrupted by Dani's communicator beeping. Danny and Robin burst the door.

"Good bye and thank you doctor! I will never forget you." Danny yelled from behind him waving at someone. Danny saw his parents taking aim at his cousin, and stopped in his tracks.

"Danny! You're okay, and you're half naked... Put on some pants boy!" Dani flew over and hugged her cousin. Danny looked over at the Fentons and took a step closer to Robin. Jazz ran over to Robin to stop him from talking to them.

"They don't remember what happened that night." She whispered to Robin. He raised his eyebrow, but remained silent.

"Dani, Jazz, are you okay?" Danny asked looking over his family for damage. The building roared as he began to cave. Agents fled out of the building (from the other side of course), and ran for safety. "Never mind let's get out of here!" Danny yelled as everyone ran away from the crumbling building. The rest of the Titans raced up toward the fleeing group. Danny's parents hopped in the SUV, and followed them.

"Hey Danny, you have nice pants." Cyborg smirked at Danny's towel.

"Thanks, custom made. Just like yours I presume." Danny smirked back. Danny took his chance and turned invisible; he flew into the sky and reverted back into Danny Fenton. As he fell he changed back into Danny Phantom; cloak, jumpsuit, and thermos ready to go. He dove down to the Titans and his family (Jazz and Dani.)

"Nice, I wish I could do that." Beastboy laughed as he ran.

"You could I would be seriously impressed." Danny laughed along.

"Friends, are we a safe distance from the guys who dress in white clothing?" Starfire asked. They all slowed down and stopped. The Fentons got out of the SUV and aimed their bazookas at Danny and Dani.

"Mom Dad remember our deal!" Jazz half yelled half wheezed. She panted trying to catch her breath. They reluctantly lowered their guns and sighed. Danny and Dani smiled at each other. They high-fived and grinned at each other with a mysterious twinkle in their eyes.

"So, why are you guys here? Breaking Danny's heart wasn't enough you have to rub salt into the wound? OW!" Beastboy spoke up and Jazz punched him the arm. Robin whispered into his ears and Beastboy made the Oh face. Danny looked at Beastboy with a blank look.

"What do you mean? We haven't done anything to the ecto-scum, yet." Maddie spoke with venom in her voice.

"Ahhh thanks, that means a lot. But you truly don't know who I am?" Danny asked.

"You're Phantom, the towns menace and a filthy ghost." Jake said.

"I'm not sure if I should be relieved, or a bit offended." Danny half smiled.

"Yeah dude. If they don't recognize you then you have a chance of a new start." Beastboy said.

"You don't say." Danny and Dani said at the same time. They gave each other a look then back to the rest of the group.

"I think we should all go home. It's late, and it has been a long day." Jazz said. She ruffled Danny's hair.

Danny's and Dani's Ghost sense went off at the same time. A white ring blasted all over the Earth, everything changed for them.

~~~Author~~~

Okay so I got this idea for the next chapter, and I am kind of proud of it. I'm sorry I am not updating as fast as I use to. I just have school and stuff :/ and as always favorite follow and review.


	19. Very short chapter

A white light washed over the surface of the Earth. Slade leaned back in his chair and smiled behind his mask. He ignored the pained screams of the ghost behind him. He knew that the ghost would escape after this, but it was worth it. The Daughter of Time is strong and she could/would leave as soon as she had enough energy.

"Everything is going according to plan." Slade smirked as he thought about the Titans finally falling.

~~~ tick tick tick~~~

Clockwork stared the timeline unraveling in front of him. His back was hunched over with age. He was staring at the portal where the future flashed across. He grimaced as he saw his only daughter screaming as she was strapped to a machine to harness her time energy. (AN: I know sorry about the oc, but I think she will only be mentioned once unless I find a place to use her again. Her name will be Marie, because I say so.) The time frame moved over, and he watched the Titans and the ghosts/hunters fight a losing battle. Clockwork smiled as he shifted from his old form into a child.

"Everything is exactly as it should be."

~~~~Danny's Pov~~~~

I don't know what just happened

, but I feel as my head exploded. I opened my eyes slowly and stare up at the brilliant blue sky. Clouds floated slowly by, and I continued to lay there without a care in the world. People's groaning stirred me from my cloud watching. Dani sat up and rubbed her head. She looked over at me and tilted her head. She looked confused about something, but was broken away from her thoughts by more groaning. Each brightly dressed hero sat up rubbing their heads.

"Dude, what just happened?" Beastboy asked and looked at his team.

"Is everyone alright?" Robin asked, but his response was just groaning.

"Where are the Fentons?" Dani asked as she stood up. A bush beside her wiggled and Jazz crawled out.

"Where am I? Who are you guys?" Jazz asked as she rubbed her aching head.

"Jazz are you okay? Where are Mom and Dad?" I ask and kneel by her. I use my ice powers to give her an icepack.

"Who are you?" She stared right at me.

"I am your brother Danny. Did you hit your head to hard?" I ask and raise his eyebrow.

"I don't have a brother, and if I did I am sure he wouldn't wear spandex." Jazz eyed my hazmat suit.

"Jazz this isn't funny anymore. I'm Danny Fenton, and I'm a ghost..." I was interrupted by Jack. He jumped out of a bush and aimed his bazooka at me.

"Did someone say ghost?! Who are you?" Dad yelled/asked. His voice bellows most of the time. I think he's pretty easy to find in a grocery store.

"Watch where you point that thing, someone could get hurt." I push the gun out of my face. "I am Danny Phantom, don't you guys remember me?"

"That sounds like a ghost name, are you a ghost?" Jack aims the gun again.

"Well..." I didn't know what to say. Thank Pariah that Valerie got in the middle.

"He is a meta-human." Valerie spoke up. Jazz got up and ran over to her parents.

"Jazz, wait let me explain." I say and try to get closer. She backs away fearfully.

"Explain what? That you kidnapped us, and that you're a crazy meta-human freak that thinks I'm your sister. Mom, Dad let's get out of here!" Jazz made a mad dash for Fenton assault vehicle. Maddie and Jack stood there for a bit contemplating on what to do.

"Take her away from here, she is scared." I whisper and stare at the SUV. They grab their stuff and leave. I feel as though someone hit my heart with a sledgehammer "Let's go home." I say and fly off to the tower. Too bad I am awful at directions.

Author~

Sorry it is short, but my idea is that everyone forgets who the titans and Danny are unless they are wearing a specter deflector or are a ghost. And guys who should be my main villain? Follow favorite and review please.


	20. Chapter 20

Vlad's head hurt, and he didn't know why. He felt as though he was forgetting something important. He fiddled with his remote and watched the news.

"Reports say that a strange T shaped building suddenly appeared on Stephanie Island. (Named after my friend who died of cancer on 5/14/13.) There is no further information on why the building is there. Or who happened to put the building there. We will try to get more information to you as soon as possible." Vlad raised an eyebrow and stroked his cat Maddie. He soon became flustered; he didn't remember getting a cat. She must have been a gift, but who would give him a cat? "I've said it once, I will say it again you seriously are one crazed up Fruitloop. You seriously need a cat." Vlad remembered someone saying that. "Doesn't it kill you? When you see my parents in love like that?" He stood up and looked out his hotel room. Why was he in California anyway? Did he have a business meeting of some sort? "I will NOT be your son you fruitloop!" Who wouldn't be his son? He didn't even want a child, he just wanted Maddie Fenton.

"There is news on the strange building on Stephanie Island! Seven strangely colored and dressed teens are claiming it to be their home." Vlad turned his attention back to the TV. He watched as the teens. As their faces ran across the screen he recognized two girls. One wore an all red ghost hunting suit with a helmet that covered her face. The other had a white and black cutoff hazmat suit with a D emblem on it. Her white hair and green eyes gave off their own ghostly glow. She seemed worried about something or someone.

Vlad sighed and sat on the couch petting Maddie. He heard some laughing from outside and got up. "Hahaha! He kept the cat! He probably named it Maddie, that fruitloop." Vlad recognized the voice; it was the same one in his head. He opened the window a bit.

"Hello?" Vlad called out. The only noise was from the cars below. "I must be tired." He ran his hand through his hair before turning around and running into a pair of familiar green eyes. Vlad yelled and stumbled backwards onto his couch. His intruder burst out laughing and held his sides to keep from bursting. "Very funny, but who are you and what do you want?" Vlad growled.

"Lighten up Plasimus, I just came to chat." The intruder smirked and floated on his back. "So you kept the cat I gave you?"

"You gave her to me? I knew I didn't buy her." Vlad looked down at his sleeping cat.

"Aha! So you don't know who I am. Do you still want to kill Jack Fenton, and then marry Maddie?" The intruder giggled.

"How did you-" Vlad started.

"Know? Simple you told me your plans; you're almost as bad a Technus." The teen finished Vlad's thought.

"I'm not near as bad as Technus. I am Plasimus master of all things electronic and beeping! That doesn't sound attractive. Or maybe I am more of a box ghost. BEWARE!" Vlad mocked the ghost and chuckled.

"You forgot the bubble wrap of doom. You know, you're not so bad when you're not being a fruitloop. Oh the name is Danny, Danny Phantom, or also known as Danny Fenton." Danny said as he sprawled out on the air like it was a couch. Vlad paled a little, Jack Fenton had a son? That's odd, he knew Jack had a daughter, but he wasn't aware of another child. Maybe Danny was a stillborn or something, because he was a ghost. That much was certain.

"Vlad Plasimus, but you knew that already." Vlad held out his hand. Danny shook it gently, not trusting it completely.

"So Vlad what do know about Slade?"

~le jump~

Dani was getting more and more nervous. The TV reporters shoved their microphones in her face. She never had seen so many cameras in her short life. Questions were yelled, and didn't give her time to answer.

Are you part of the Justice League? Do your parents know you're here? Are you part of a superhero group, or are you malevolent? The questions rattled on, making less and less sense to the halfa.

"Are you related to Danny Phantom?" Some guy in the crowd said.

"Who said that?!" Dani yelled hushing the reporters. A tall man with black hair and glasses raised his hand. Dani beckoned him over to her.

"Clark Kent, from the Daily Bugle." He raised his hand, which she happily shook.

"Dani Phantom, cousin of Danny Phantom." Dani smiled. Clark smiled down at her.

"I never pegged Phantom as a Teen Titan. He seems like the kind of ghost that haunts." Clark said as he looked over the Titans. "Three new members at once, that's weird even for you Robin." He looked at Robin with a raised eyebrow.

"You remember us?" Robin asked. The group started towards the tower. They were putting in security codes as Clark spoke.

"Of course, you're the teen titans. Starfire the Tameranian princess. Raven the daughter of Trigon whose telepath skills level with Martian Manhunter's. Beastboy the ex-doom patrol member, who can change into different animals. Cyborg, master of technology, and also the first half robot half human. Robin, former sidekick of Batman, also known as the boy wonder. Red Huntress the protector of Amity Park who has a ninth degree black belt in karate. Now Dani Phantom, cousin of Danny Phantom. Where is Danny?" Clark smiled at the shocked teens.

"We don't know." Dani whispered.

"How do you remember us? It seems that no one knows we exist!" Beastboy exclaimed.

"That's where I come in." A voice says behind the group. Clockwork stands there frowning. "Dani and Valerie, you will not like what is going to happen in 20.7 seconds."

"What?" Valerie and Dani said together.

"Spoilers." Clockwork smiled.

"That's not helpful! WHY THE HELL IS HE HERE?!" Dani yelled as she saw what Clockwork meant. Standing behind Clockwork was Danny and Vlad Plasimus.

~~~ I'm going for a record~~~

"So Vlad, what do you know about Slade?" Danny said growing serious.

"He's smart, deceiving, and a Packers fan." Vlad smiled.

"Do you know what he's up to?" Danny pressed.

"Super villain rule number 2, don't tell people villainous plans!" Vlad scoffed.

"Since when did super villains have rules?" Danny raised an eyebrow. Vlad put his hand to chin in thought.

"Touché. He wants to take out the Teen Titans, that way the Justice League loses its sidekicks. The other villains will take care of the Justice League." Vlad shrugged.

"I need to stop him. Will you help Vlad?" Danny smacked his fist into his palm in determination.

"Depends, what's in it for me?" Vlad asked.

"I have pictures of my mom." Danny almost gagged, but just shuddered.

"Deal." Vlad held out his hand smiling.

"I hope I don't regret this." Danny whispered to himself and shook his hand.

~~~ Danny's POV~~~

"Dani calm down!" I held back Dani the best I could.

"He's a monster! Why the hell did you bring him here?!" Dani punched the air violently.

"I don't recall ever meeting you child." Vlad smirked down at her. Valerie crossed her arms in annoyance, but didn't say anything.

"You forgot about the mistake of a daughter you had? How about the time I ended up kicking your butt, when you tried turning me into goop!" Dani screamed at him. She tried to bite me to get at him.

"Enough!" I yelled. Everyone in the room got eerily quiet. "Who knows a bad guys plan better than a bad guy? We want to stop Slade correct?" Everyone nods. "Then we need his fruitlooplyness to figure out Slade's Fruitlooplyness."

"I AM NOT A FRUITLOOP!" Vlad yelled at me.

Done, sorry it's short. I realize it's awful and stuff. It's been a very stressful week, and I'm sorry I updated so late. Well as always favorite, follow and review.


	21. Chapter 21

Inside the tower, Dani watched as the Titans and Plasimus argued over tactics. Danny seemed to be enjoying the tension that was so thick in the air. He floated on his stomach with his legs lifted up behind him, and had his hand on his chin. He smirked at every insult given. Valerie joined the debate shortly after it begun. Clark was watching closely, but didn't say anything.

"The direct approach is the easiest. We just need to-" Robin was cut off by Val.

"He will be expecting that from you Robin. We need to infiltrate his base first." Valerie cut in.

"Good luck getting past his security system." Vlad snorted.

"How about-" Beastboy began.

"NO!" The team yelled at him. His ears drooped down.

"I can take out his security system from here." Cyborg pointed out.

"Yeah, but for how long?" Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Exactly, creepy girl here has a point. The back up security will be up before we know it." Vlad said.

Dani sighed as she watched the debate circle around and around. She still wanted to know how Clark remembered everyone. Clockwork left forever ago, so she didn't get to ask him. She wondered if she disappeared if anyone would notice.

"They aren't getting anywhere." She huffed and continued to watch.

"That's exactly what I was thinking." Clark came up behind her. She screamed in surprise and tripped, falling flat on her face. Surprisingly, not really, no one seemed to notice.

"You scared me to death!" Dani got up and hit his arm. She was pouting like a little kid. His arm was hard as a rock, and it hurt to hit him. But Dani didn't show her pain, stubbornness was passed down to her by Danny.

"Sorry." Clark laughed, not sounding sorry at all. She rolled her eyes and looked back at the debate. "I didn't think ghosts could die."

"Can you keep a secret?" Dani asked still watching the team.

"I'm pretty good at keeping secrets." Clark smiled at her knowingly.

"I'm not dead yet." Dani leans against the wall.

"So what are you, half ghost half human?" Clark asked.

"Yeah, and I'm not really Danny's cousin. I'm his clone." Dani explained.

"I see." Clark didn't seem surprised.

"You took that well." Dani laughed lightly. "I have a question for you. How do you remember us, and nobody else does?"

"Well I was wearing this specter deflector thing. From what Clockwork told us earlier; Marie could only alter memories of humans not wearing it. That's why the tower was still here." Clark fiddled with his notepad.

"Mhm... You know if I was Slade, I would attack before we made a plan. Get them while they aren't expecting it kind of thing. That way we don't have the element of surprise." Dani barely even noticed Clark's talk about specter deflectors. "Wait a minute that's it!" She flew over to the middle of the debate circle.

"Guys, Slade is going to attack us. We don't need to find out what he's doing, he will tell us! Fruitloops like him get furious when their evil schemes are ignored. Which that means he will be sending something our way any minute now." And as if Clockwork played some sick joke on them, the alarms went off.

Short... sorry. But this was just going to be one of those "sorry I haven't been writing please forgive me." ordeals. And admit it, people who post those take forever to update with a new chapter. Any who I need a bad guy to push in there. GOT ANY SUGGESTIONS? POST IT BABY!~ I made a terrible mistake last chapter, that almost made me kill myself (jk bishes) CLARK KENT IS FROM DAILY PLANET NOT BUGLE! :'( I was ashamed of myself. On happier news I reached 101 reviews! I feel special X3. I got into Sherlock this weekend. *cough* I mean studying for finals... No way was I goofing around... Yeah seems legit... ANYWHOS~ I have an idea for a Teen Titans x DP crossover, with little to NO ocs in there. Oh do I hate OCs. When I make one they don't stick around for like 10000 years, maybe a chapter or two. Before they make like a ghost and disappear. Anyway thank you all so very much! Without you I wouldn't be here even thinking of continuing this. And as always favorite, follow, and review.


	22. NOT A CHAPTER

Okay so I am flipping retarded. I could have sworn that I emailed my chapter to myself like a month ago. So I deleted it from my phone, and guess who didn't email it? This chick right here! I am so sorry. Anyway this gives me a wonderful opportunity to change my baddie. So who should Slade send to fight the titans?  
Dan?  
An OC?  
Random DC villain?  
I need to know. m'kay bye.


	23. Chapter 23

long way from home fight: The Hive. (Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo.) I hope this okay with you guys... I just need to watch the episode where they were in a few times, and then I will write it. Sorry this took so long. I never planned on keeping this story more than a week or two...


	24. Chapter 24

I am so sorry :( Due to personal disinterest, and lack of time I am discontinuing this story. Please send me hate mail so I can wallow in the fact I failed you all. It's just that school takes up my day completely (7:45 - 4pm) then homework from all my AP classes (4pm- whenever I pass out or finish). I will try to continue some of my other stories, but we will see. I am sorry that I'm such a fail ;-;

If you want to adopt this story message me and just take it.


End file.
